


The Dragon Prince Whumptober Drabbles 2018

by Midnightdragon2



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avoiding your problems never helps, Blood, Branding, Corrupted Runaan, Cutting, Dark Magic, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I'll update tags as I go, Loneliness, Mental Health Issues, Mental Torture, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Runaan Dies, Runaan dies in infinity war, Self-Harm, Stabbing, The Queen Dies, Torture, Viren Is Evil, Viren dies, Whipping, Whumptober 2018, harrow is a bird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon2/pseuds/Midnightdragon2
Summary: Since it's the month of October, and because I love angst, I'm doing Whumptober drabbles for The Dragon Prince. Just a set of one shots posted daily (or almost daily) with a variety of characters from The show in seriously painful situations.





	1. Day 1- Stabbed -Claudia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia had always been curious about how it felt to be stabbed. Though maybe she didn't want to get stabbed herself. Too late.

 Claudia had always had an interest in sword fighting. Sure, she was no better at it than Callum, but she still liked it. Though specifically, she always wondered how it felt to get stabbed. She knew pain, she had accidentally cut her finger when preparing ingredients and being careless with the knife once, another time she slammed a door on her finger, but she had only seen someone truly get stabbed once, and afterwards it had been a chaotic storm of people running around and trying to get medical supplies. Claudia had tried to help at the time, but she had nothing directly on her that could heal a wound.

Still, she had always tried to ask Soren how it felt, and a few other guards. They said it was hard to describe.

Guess now she knew.

Claudia sat against the tree, holding her hand over side, where blood seeped out between her fingers. It hadn’t hurt at first, it felt more like she had gotten punched way too hard, but then she felt heat from it for some reason, burning heat. It took what felt like several minutes before she felt the pain. It didn’t hurt all that much, it just kinda stung. A lot. A lot of stung.

“Claudia, Claudia,” Soren said in front of her, his usual confident attitude gone, replaced by worry. She looked up at him with a wavering smile.

“It’s not as bad as I thought,” She tried to laugh. The movement made her groan.

“Okay, okay, what can I do?” Soren asked. Claudia knew they didn’t bring medical supplies. Especially not medical supplies that would heal a wound caused by an elf blade. They had been so close too… “Hey! Don’t go Claudia on me, Claudia, what do I do?” Soren sounded way more panicked now.

“Okay…” She frowned and went over all the healing spells she knew in her head. Half she didn’t have the ingredients for, the other half was dangerous to do when healing oneself. Well, there was one less dangerous one. “I need you to find a black rose, a tarantula and some water,” she said. “The black roses… I think I saw a few back that way,” She pointed at the path from which they had just come. “You go get them, I’ll watch our stuff.”

“but-” Soren started, but a pointed look usually tied to their father stopped him. He slowly nodded and turned away, then began running back down the path they had taken before.

Now to wait…

Well, Claudia had always wondered how it felt to be stabbed…


	2. Day 2- Bloody Hands- Rayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Rayla did kill the Guard, despite seeing his fear? It would change the whole directory of what we know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may add on to this later in another series of one shots or even in a whole fic, but for now I'll just post the bloody hands thing. It's very short and turned out more hurt/comfort but I'm a fan of soff Runaan & Rayla and I had no clue how to add on soo...  
> No regrets.

**Red**. All Rayla could see was red. It covered her swords, her arms, and her hands. She had killed the sentry, it was messy and he seemed so afraid but he was dead. Her first kill. It should’ve been a good thing. So why did she feel horrible about it? She sighed and hid the body, then sheathed her weapons and headed back to camp. She didn’t want to get the blood on her clothes so she just held them in front of her. Runaan sat on a rock near the edge of the camp when Rayla returned. She tried to walk past him without him noticing how shaken she probably looked but as she walked past she saw him get up. She tried to walk faster but his hand touched her shoulder lightly, and she couldn’t help but stop.  She turned toward him, trying to hide her feelings with a smile. “Hey, Runaan!”

“Are you alright?” He asked suddenly. Rayla would’ve lied, it would’ve been so easy, but it seemed meeting people’s eyes was her weakness because just as she saw fear in the human’s eyes and it made her waver for just a moment, she saw the worry in Runaan’s and she decided she couldn’t lie about this. Slowly, she shook her head. Runaan nodded “The first time is always the hardest,” Runaan said gently, bringing her close and wrapping his arms around her. She felt tears begin to form but was not the time to cry, the others old see and she couldn’t afford to look like an idiot in front of anyone, so instead she took a shaky breath and broke the contact.

“I should...” She looked at her hands but immediately looked away.

Runaan nodded. “Here,” he pulled out a piece of cloth, what he usually used to clean his swords and arrows, and handed it to Rayla. Rayla hesitated and so he placed it in her bloodiest hand, then pressed, lowering himself so once again their eyes met. “It’ll get easier, believe me when I say it does. Good job.”

Would it? Would it really get easier? That sentry had died simply because he happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Who else would die when they didn’t have to?

Who else would she kill before the king and the prince were dead?


	3. Day 3- Insomnia- Harrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrow has always had insomnia. Now, as a bird, it seemed worse than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter? Huh? Who knew. Nah, this won't last lol.

Harrow would never admit it to anyone. Not his sons, his wife had never known, he barely mentioned it to his oldest friend. Viren called it insomnia, Harrow preferred the term “I can’t sleep.” It started when he was younger, maybe just a year older than Ezran, just a prince himself. Maybe he just thought too much; that seemed to be a reoccurring theme when he tried to sleep and couldn’t.

It used to be small things, if he had fighting practice in the morning, if he fed pip, simple things a prince should worry about. When his father passed and he became king, it turned more into things like the war, and how his people would feel about his decisions. When he first married Sarai his sleepless nights were for Callum, wondering if Callum accepted Harrow as his new father.

When Sarai died, sleep was near impossible to achieve. It took Viren checking in every night and giving Harrow something to drink in order to make sure Harrow actually did sleep. Now, though, as he was, it seemed even worse.

The cage was cramped, cold, dark but too bright at the same time. His wings, what had been Pip’s wings not so long ago, ached with no use, and Harrow himself was so tired, but he could never fall asleep. He was too worried about his boys, and of the kingdom underneath Viren’s rule. Viren didn’t try to hide his plans to Harrow, and every one of them horrified the king to no end. Though Harrow had no clue how to help his kingdom as he was, he decided to put his constant thinking to some good use, he started thinking of an escape plan.

But plans made in a time of no sleep were often fragile at best, and this proved to be Harrow’s downfall: He had initially planned to stay up until Viren had left the throne room, since he still couldn’t sleep any damn way, and he would find a way to open the cage and from there fly throughout the castle until a door was left open for him, but the change of plans came quickly and suddenly when Harrow’s sleep deprivation finally caught up to him.

 The room swayed around him and the overwhelming pressure to just close his eyes began to build. He knew if he did he would probably pass out immediately, he had far too much experience, but he couldn’t afford to pass out right now. Instead he shook himself and focused back on Viren, who held a conversation with one of the guards. The room blacked around the edges but still Harrow fought against the beckoning of unconsciousness. He had to get out tonight, something was going to happen, he could feel it.

Once again Harrow shook his head to shake off the tired, of all times he had wanted to rest, now was the time his need overtook his inability? He flapped his- Pips- wings to stretch them, but at the wrong moment he slipped. He felt to the bottom of the cage with a loud squawk, hitting his head on the bars and catching Viren’s attention. Everything went dark as Viren approached and opened the cage, and all Harrow could think before darkness enfolded was ‘I failed.’

 

* * *

 

Harrow awoke to the light of day. Not the light one would see from inside the throne room, but actual sunlight. He blinked to allow himself to adjust, then looked around. He recognized where he was immediately. He sat in the same cage as before, but he was at the bottom, sitting in a small pillow. The cage was in the middle of his very own balcony, the one that belonged to his room. The cage was open but a tether tied around his leg tightly, he couldn’t remove it with just a beak, so instead he followed where it lead. The tether ran long and allowed Harrow to fly all the way down to the courtyard, but it was tied to the perch at the edge of the balcony. Harrow knew all the perches outside the castle where he could reach, he had made sure they were there before he ever got pip. A few he even put in himself.

Each one, though, had something there. A bowl of something. It wasn’t bird food, or at least it wasn’t the food Harrow gave pip. It was sweeter, like a jelly tart but shrunken down.

He flew around for a while, deciding how to escape considering this new freedom, but as the sun went down he began realizing he couldn’t fly as far as he had when he had first awoken. By dark he was pulled back onto the balcony. He became frustrated when he realized Viren was there, holding into the rope and tugging it so Harrow would return. Harrow wouldn’t do anything yet, Viren probably expected Harrow to attack now, so instead he landed on the perch and refused to move, despite Viren tugging on the tether more.

“Now, now, don’t let your pride control you now,” Viren said, rolling his eyes and coming closer. Harrow felt so tempted just to peck Viren’s eye out right there but he was distracted quickly by another one of those treats. “Don’t worry, I won’t put you back in the cage, but for the love of the five kingdoms, just eat this before you go out flying again.”

Harrow eyed the food for a long moment, then slowly took it. Viren smiled and let go of the rope. “I would suggest you rest,” He said, voice changing a little. “We both know how important sleep is to you once you actually get it.” He hummed and began walking away as once again the balcony began swaying. “Sleep well, _your highness_.” The last words had a malicious edge to it, but Harrow didn’t have time to think about it before he passed out on the wooden post at the end of the balcony to which he was tied.


	4. Day 4- "No! Stop!"- Runaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan refused to answer about the mirror, so when Claudia got ahold of one of Runaan's 'elf buddies' Viren finally decided to try something other than magic alone to make the elf talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but I love making Runaan hurt. and Rayla.

Runaan glared at the dark mage in front of him with determination.

“My patience is running thin, elf.” Viran said with a loud sigh. “Just tell me what the mirror is and I will set you free.”

“Lies,” Runaan muttered. “I refuse to help you an anyway,”

“Father?” Someone knocked on the door, causing Runaan to look past Viren at the metal. The other mage, the girl. Great… “We’ve returned with someone.. interesting.”

“Open the door, Claudia.” Viren said, turning to the door as well.

The door swung open and the female mage stood there. Her arms were hidden behind the wall of the cell, but she was clearly struggling to hold something. “We didn’t find the princes, or the-” she glanced at Runaan, then smiled “Weapon. But someone stayed behind to make sure the princes got away with said weapon.” She hummed a little.

“What are you hiding?” Viran deadpanned.

“Her,” Slowly Claudia pulled something sideways, revealing an elf with short white hair and horns. Runaan’s stomach dropped. He knew exactly who it was. Claudia shifted a little and the elf’s hair fell away from her face, only confirming Runaan’s suspicion. Rayla.

“You know her?” Viren asked, turning to face Runaan at exactly the wrong moment. Runaan hadn’t hidden his horror when he saw Rayla, now it could mean her doom.

Runaan snarled and tried to look away, but Viren trudged forward and grabbed ahold of Runaan’s chin, pressing his thumb specifically into the point where a dark bruise had formed. Viren moved out of the way and forced Runaan to stare at Rayla’s unconscious face for a long moment before finally releasing him. “Chain her up in here,” Viren ordered, stepping away and beginning to push the mirror to the other side of the cell, so Runaan had to look to his left to see it. Behind where the mirror had sat earlier was another set of shackles, exactly like the ones holding him. The girl, Claudia, dragged Rayla into the cell and placed the other girls arms into the cuffs, then clamped them down. Runaan couldn’t help but watch.

“Go find the princes,” Viren hissed to Claudia “and don’t forget your second task. You shouldn’t have returned in the first place,”

“But-“

“Go, Claudia.” The older mage pressed.

Claudia stood there for another minute, Runaan saw the surprise on her face, clear as a rat in the moonlight, but it was gone with a nod and she walked out. She didn’t close the door as she left, but it didn’t seem like that was Viren’s current concern.

“I understand you consider yourself already dead, but what of her?” Viren asked, gesturing to Rayla with his staff. “Is she dead to you as well?” Runaan refused to respond, so Viren continued. “Well, I suppose we’ll find out.” Then he used the pole of his staff to hit her. Runaan lunged forward immediately, but the chains held fast. The pressure against his hand made him groan and Viren smirked. “So you care about her after all.” He hummed, just as Rayla began stirring.

She groaned, then gave a whine. The cuff on her left held the ribbon from view but Runaan knew it was already beginning to tighten, because when she stretched her fingers like she usually would, she didn’t stretch her left quite as far. She didn’t speak for a moment, but opened her eyes and looked around. He knew when she realized where she was, her eyes widened in panic. Especially when she saw Runaan. “Run-!”

He shook his head quickly. He had been careful to make sure his name was not known. Luckily, as soon as he frowned she stopped herself and instead went silent. Good.

“So we’re doing this, huh?” Viren asked, malicious intent bleeding through his voice. “Very well. You,” he turned to Rayla. “Tell me what that mirror is, and you both go free.” He pointed his staff at the mirror. Runaan watched Rayla carefully. Preventing him knowledge about the mirror came before both of their lives. He could not know. Runaan hoped Rayla knew this.

Runaan watched as Rayla followed Viren’s pointed staff to the mirror. She recoiled, almost hitting her head against the wall once she saw it. Quickly she shook her head. “No.” Good, she hadn’t lost all her sense when she betrayed the elves.

“And you still refuse, I assume?”  Viren looked at Runaan, who gave a snarl and shifted his eyes to the mirror. Viren couldn’t know. No matter the cost. “I see. So this is how it will work, then.” He turned back to Rayla and set his staff down in front of her. The head of it shifted, forming a diamond around the actual purple stone. “Your companion is to blame for what you will soon suffer,” Rayla began struggling, trying to back away from the staff. Runaan began trying to get out of his shackles as well, but while Rayla was trying to retreat, Runaan wanted to go forward. He couldn’t help that he wanted to protect her. She disobeyed direct orders, turned on the elves in favor for the humans, and caused the others to die by allowing that guard to get away but by the stars it was Rayla. Runaan didn’t want anything to happen to her.

“Sraef ruoy ees,” Viran said quietly, then louder “sraef ruoy ees.”

Rayla began shaking, then began struggling harder. “Don’t-!” Runaan tried, but suddenly Rayla screamed and fell backwards, unconscious.

Runaan watched, holding his breath yet trying to make sure s _he_ was breathing. He tensed after waiting for what felt like minutes. She was breathing, yes, but she never opened her eyes.

“She’s alive,” Viren said with a shrug. “but I suppose she’ll wish she was dead after this. Tell me about the mirror, you can prevent what comes next.”

“Never.” Runaan hissed.

“Then she suffers.”

Rayla began screaming again, then twitching and writhing.  “Get them off me!” She shouted, eyes still closed. She flew forward in an attempt to escape whatever invisible thing attacking her but the chains held her to the wall. “They’re eating me! Stop!” She screamed again, slamming her head back against the wall.

“What are you doing to her?!” Runaan demanded with a gasp, though he wasn’t looking at viren. He searched for whatever was assaulting Rayla but he saw only her thrashing.

“She is seeing her own fears. Feeling them is more precise. Tell me what the mirror does and I will stop the spell, or else this will continue.” Viren hummed, as if he were talking about the weather. He was enjoying this, Runaan could tell. “Though I am interested in how many she will reach before you finally break.”

Rayla went silent for a long time, then suddenly started scrambling with new found determination, this time trying to move as if she was swimming. She began making a gurgling, choking noise. She was in water in her nightmare. Runaan gasped when her breathing stopped altogether. Viren realized this soon after. He quickly waved his hand and she began gasping for breath, but she didn’t open her eyes yet.

Instead, she went silent, then quietly whimpered. “N-no…” There was not fear in her voice but instead an almost pleading one. “Runaan, please...”

Runaan felt his heart stop for a brief moment and his eyes widened. She was… afraid of him?

“So that’s your name,” Viren said, though he only watched Rayla with interest “It certainly suits you,” Viren rested his arms against his staff and leaned over it as Rayla began squirming.

“Runaan, I’m sorry. I should’ve killed him.” She slowly began crying and Runaan could do nothing but watch. She was talking to _him_ , yet she wasn’t speaking _to_ him. “Please... please...” he wanted to help, but the mirror had to take first priority. It had to. “I’m sorry!” She sobbed suddenly and jerked to the side, giving a loud scream as if someone had hit her. “I should’ve, I should’ve… I failed!” She dropped her head and continued to sob through closed eyes, her entire body shaking.

“Stop this.” Runaan said quietly. Viren looked up from where he focused on Rayla’s crying face, then hummed.

“Ready to speak of the mirror?”

Was he? Viren sighed and waved his hand at Rayla. Runaan hissed, wishing he could get free just to crush the mage’s skull against the very wall where Runaan sat chained to. He would pay. He _would_ pay.

“What?” Rayla asked, still crying, but something in her vision must’ve caught her attention. “Wait, no, Runaan-” She pulled forward in her binds once again, this time causing blood to seep from both her wrists. “Please! Don’t- RUNAAN PLEASE DON’T LEAVE! I’M SORRY!”

“No! Stop!” Runaan shouted, just barely reaching over Rayla’s worsening cries. “The mirror... the mirror is…”

 

Rayla slowly stirred, taking shuddering breaths as consciousness returned to her. She couldn’t remember what she had been dreaming about but everything shook and her hands were coated in blood. She still sat on the wall, but the guy with the staff was gone. Runaan was still there, so was the mirror, but the air was different now. Somber. And Runaan was frowning. “Runaan,” Rayla croaked. Why was her voice so gravelly?

“It’s okay, I’m here,” Why did he sound so upset? What had she missed.

What had she _done_?


	5. Day 5- Queen Sarai- Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I would suggest you stop talking,” The man in front of her said, leaning on his staff. Viren, evil fucking bastard. “Poison is such a fickle thing. One mistake and,” He snapped his fingers. “A new sickness is born."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I won't be able to post this weekend so I'll try my best to post it all Monday. By the way, do you know how many times i had to watch the statue scene with subtitles on and stuff just to figure out the queens name? A- freaking- lot. I know every line from that darn part now, except for the sign language.

“Monster,” Sarai hissed. “You are betraying Harrow, you are betraying the kingdom you-” She stopped as a new set of coughs overtook her. Everything hurt. Her throat, her chest, her head, and most specifically, her pride. Here she lay, on a bed that would be where she died, with Viren sitting there smirking like the evil bastard he was.

“I would suggest you stop talking,” The man in front of her said, leaning on his staff. Viren, evil fucking bastard.  “Poison is such a fickle thing. One mistake and,” He snapped his fingers. “A new sickness is born. This one in particular is very well known for it. One breath inhaled from the sick and the poison is spread. In fact, I shouldn’t even be here. But I figured you’d like company since the king and the princes were warned not to risk it.” He chuckled darkly and Sarai hissed.

“Harrow trusted you,” She managed to say, despite her need to once again go into a coughing fit.

“No, he never trusted me,” Viren corrected with a harsh tone “He _trusts_ me. I tried and could do nothing to cure this sickness, he will understand. Magic has its limit, after all.” Viren gave another malicious chuckle and bent over some so he was almost face to face with her, though not directly. Sarai began coughing again and he drew back. “I will be there to help him recover from your loss. He will look to me for assistance when you’re not there. In fact, after you’re gone he will trust me more.”

“You little-.” She began retching, though nothing would come out. She hadn’t eaten anything since she had gotten sick, too sick to swallow. She had just learned this morning of the poison.

“Screaming won’t help you,” Viren said calmly, though she saw him checking the door nervously. She knew far too well the door was far from soundproof.

With the best smirk she could muster, she began yelling curses at the top of her lungs. Hopefully it wasn’t Amaya guarding the door. Please don’t let it be Amaya guarding the door…

Viren growled and pulled something out of his pocket, then crushed it in his hand. Sarai’s vision went dark for a moment, possibly from the poison, but when she came to again she couldn’t speak. Each time she tried only breaths came out. Viren watched, smiling like a madman. “As I said, yelling won’t do you any good.” The thing he had crushed was in his closed hand still, but he held it even tighter than before. He was now beginning to lean heavily on his staff. Right, Harrow had said he had fallen down the stairs a few weeks ago, his knee was still probably really messed up. It gave her an idea.

Sarai was running out of strength, it was beginning to be a struggle to breath, but with what she had left she kicked out her foot and knocked the staff out of Viren’s grip. He stumbled and his hand fell open. Something flew out and at her but before Sarai could flinch, it was gone. She began coughing again, but instead of just air escaping her, a bit of her voice came back with it.

Viren finally regained balance and snarled at Sarai, looking ready to kill, but he cleared his throat and turned his back to her instead, just as she fell and hit the floor. “That was not smart.” He said as he made his way to the door. “But I suppose you’re going to die anyway. Enjoy your last hour on this earth.” He walked out with another word, leaving Sarai in a room that grew darker by the second.

The poison would kill her soon


	6. Day 6- Betrayal- Viren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren is to be killed for being a traitor. Soren must know the price of his failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here day 6 is, sorry it's late. This is short bc I had writers block while writing it but hey, may try something else with it later.

 “Viren Shawl Ciane,” Commander Gren read aloud from where he stood on the large scaffold set up in the center of the outside training grounds. Viren stepped out from the shadow of the main door way, his hands bound in shackles that clearly weighed down his hands. Claudia could’ve easily freed him. Soren hoped she wouldn’t. He glanced at her carefully. She stood with her jaw set, watching. It was clear she was using every muscle in her body to prevent herself from stepping up. “You have been charged with imprisoning your king, turning on your colleagues, attempting to kill the princes, and attempting to bring the kingdom of Katolis to its demise.” Not purposely, Soren thought, he had just been trying to do what was right.

Right?

“You are being tried as a traitor to the kingdom and ruling family of Katolis. The punishment for betrayal is **death**.” The word Death seemed to echo all throughout the courtyard as Viren was roughly shoved towards the scaffold by General Amaya. Soren quickly reached over and held Claudia’s arm as she took a step towards the deaf general with a scowl on her face. They both had expected this for Viren, but he understood Claudia’s reaction. In fact, he was straining not to try to stop this himself. This was their _father_.

“There will be no final words, there will be no requests. You will be hanged and buried and forgotten.” No, he wouldn’t be forgotten. Not by Soren. Not by Claudia.

Viren climbed the steps without anyone telling him to, his head held high despite knowing he would die. Soren hoped he would be able to do that when they tried him for trying to kill the princes. Hopefully Claudia wouldn’t mind being alone.

Soren watched carefully as the rope was slipped around is father’s neck. He wanted to close his eyes, he didn’t want to watch, but some dark something kept his eyes open for him. Viren’s gray eyes met Soren’s and while the blue widened, the other pair narrowed. Soren had failed, he would never be able to make it up to Viren. His father would die disappointed in him. Slowly, Soren shifted his gaze to his feet. He couldn’t watch now, because this was his fault. It had to be.

He heard the floor of the scaffold drop, then Claudia screamed.


	7. Day 7- Candle- Viren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren needed assistance. Perhaps an old mage's spirit could help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go off the rails of the prompts but I hope this will replace day 7. I'll also try to post todays prompt today, or at least a different prompt to stand in.

The candle flickered throughout the dark room, bringing light to the small area. It was quiet. Viren once loved the quiet. Not anymore. Claudia and Soren usually filled the silence with some game, or harrow would ask what Viren was thinking, or _something_. Viren had never felt so alone.

His entire world had been shattered in a week. Harrow dead, he had sent Claudia and Soren to find the princes, and he had lost the trust of Harrow’s sister-in-law the moment he tried to do what was best. Some called his methods unorthodox, dark magic often was called cruel and vile, but they went so far as to call Viren evil and a snake because he felt he would be the best leader in this trying time.

Harrow had never let on on how hard it was to lead yet Viren always felt he knew with how Harrow carried himself when the two were alone, as if the weight of the world had been placed on his shoulders and he was struggling to stand with it. Viren thought he had understood, he thought he could bear it. He wasn’t wrong but it was harder than he had ever imagined. Especially since he was trying to do what was best and all his attempts fired back at him like Claudia’s first spell.

He stared at the candle, letting the flickering light take all of his attention before reaching for a shelf and picking just a pinch of powder from one of the bowls. He threw it into the flame of the candle and stepped back as it turned black, casting the room in darkness with only a flicker of white betraying the candle’s light. “I need your help,” He whispered to the candle, then repeated the sentence backward “Pleh ruoy deen I. Come forward. Dnah ruoy em dnel.” A glowing, silvery hand reached out from the candle and attempted to grab for Viren’s arm, but Viren presented his staff instead. He pulled and the arm followed the hand, then the shoulder. Soon a man’s entire half of a body was out and coloring the room the same silver as the man himself. It didn’t take long before the figure was out of the candle and standing on its own feet.

“What is it, seeker” The figure asked, his voice echoing throughout the chamber.

“I need assistance. I need to be king, yet no one will allow me to. What can I do?” Viren asked, not betraying any emotion in his voice. This spirit was one of the darkest mages in history, Viren could not let anything make him seem weak, this spell was too dangerous to be mistaken.

“Find the root of dragon, feed it to your enemies. They will soon see the truth.” The man said, but Viren shook his head.

“Something else, the root of dragon went extinct decades ago.”

The figure tilted his head, then nodded. “Then sorrow’s sweetest. Your enemies must fall if you cannot convince them.”

“I can’t kill them.” Viren said bitterly, and drew back as the figure’s face came closer to his own, as if he was soaking up the emotion.

“You must. They are your barriers. Kill all who know the truth, destroy those who oppose you. Then and only then will you succeed.” the figure slowly drew back, but Viren wasn’t ready.

“That’s hardly an answer!” Viren said in outrage. “I cannot kill everyone! They will rise up against me!”

“Then perhaps you do not _need_ to be king,” The figure hissed, shooting closer and grabbing hold of Viren’s throat. “If you are not willing to do anything to be king, you don’t need it.” He paused, then said “Unless you would rather me do it.”

“No,” Viren hissed back, dropping his staff to grab onto the dead mage’s wrist as the other’s hand tightened. “I do not need you to help me. **_Em evael_**.” He choked out, and the mage growled, then gave a frustrated scream.

“Soon you will see you are wrong.” He let go, then backed away until the black candle swallowed the figure and turned back to the fiery yellow of fire with a flash.

Gasping for breath, Viren watched the flickering candle as it slowly died and everything went black.


	8. Day 8- Penance- Rayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five cuts, each for a life lost.   
> Five cuts in penance for her failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again going off the list of prompts because I had no ideas but I hope you guys don't mind. Now, because we don't know the elves' names I went ahead and named the other four assassin's. Cade is the short haired that looks like Hawkeye, Nira is the girl with the moon on her forehead, Osirus is the one with long hair other than Runaan and Zeri is the other purple one. These names may reappear a couple of times, I've grown rather attached to calling them said names

The princes slept without a care in the world, Rayla thought, all three of them. Zym was already bonding with the two humans, even curling up next to Ez when he fell asleep. How fitting. She knew she had a part in it, she had helped with saving Zym’s egg, and made sure the human princes were safe, then saved the egg from nearly flying off a cliff but still, Rayla felt she had reason for shame. She shifted her gaze up to the almost full moon. Nearly a month since her fellow assassin’s had died. That had been her fault. She wasn’t sure if any were alive, nor was she sure they were dead, but it was better to accept they were dead than hope they were alive. It would be easier to move on with your life if you lose the hopes for something uncertain and just believe all one has to hope for is gone.

She hardly knew the other assassin’s, but she knew Runaan better than she knew her own parents. He had given her a spot on the party last second, after arguing with the elders for nearly three days. He believed she could do it, he spent so much time training her and he was confident she could carry out the orders given. Runaan was wrong, and it cost him. It cost all of them.

She felt tears well in her eyes and she looked away from the moon quickly. Cade, Osirus, Nira, Zeri. Runaan. All of them paid because she couldn’t kill a single human.

But, a part of her mind defended, she _had_ found the dragon prince’s egg, she _had_ helped keep Zym safe, and she _could_ stop the war. Maybe it wasn’t so bad?

**_No._ **

Rayla was so confused. Should she be proud of herself for getting this far, or should she be ashamed because she had doomed her colleagues to their demise?

A sob escaped her lips. “Don’t cry, don’t cry,” She told herself, closing her eyes and clenching her fists. She couldn’t cry now. Or ever. Moonshadow elves don’t cry. _Assassins_ don’t cry. Too late. She fell to her knees, hands hitting the ground first. More sobs followed the first. She had to stop crying, she _had_ to.

She opened her eyes to look at the moon again, tears falling down her cheeks, before slowly pulling out her weapon from its holder on her back. She brought out the blade, then moved it. It flashed in the light of the moon, and the star’s reflections glittered where the moon’s face didn’t reach.

She stretched out her left arm, the one that had been bound to Ezran’s life. It was better now, now that the band was gone, but it should still be there. She didn’t kill Ezran like she was supposed to.

More sobs. She had to stop them. She _couldn’t_ cry.

In a quick strike, she ran the edge of the blade over the skin, exactly where the band had been. Blood began to seep from the wound immediately but Rayla’s crying finally went silent as she watched the silvery red drip from the thin line. She placed the blade a little higher and repeated the action.

The cuts stung as air flowed in and out of them, but Rayla was too fixated on the blood to realize she even felt pain.

She didn’t realize when she had made another mark, and another, and the final one she held it over her upper arm and pushed the blade as deep as possible. Blood ran down her entire arm, much like the berries had on her swords a moon ago. The cuts were near invisible now that the red ran freely, but Rayla already knew their places and their number.

Five cuts, each for a life lost.

Five cuts in penance for her failure.


	9. Day 9- Loss- Amaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sarai had died, the whole kingdom shook at its core. Harrow hadn't been the only one to suffer from her loss, nor was Callum, nor Ezran. No one thought of the queen's sister, the soldier at the breach, commanding still despite knowing her only sister had died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it was supposed to be posted yesterday but I'm trying here. I have some serious writers block but hopefully that will change in time. I veered off the list again but I think this should hurt more, lol.

When Sarai had died, the whole kingdom shook at its core. The sickness had been sudden, and her death even more so. Harrow hadn't been the only one to suffer from her loss, nor was Callum, nor Ezran, but they were the ones most thought of and pitied when they had heard she had passed. No one thought of the queen's sister, the soldier at the breach, commanding still despite knowing her only sister had died. Continuing on even though the grief threatened to swallow her whole.

  
When she had first heard the news, it was a few days after Sarai had died. Amaya had wanted to surprise Sarai by showing up a week before Callum's birthday. Gren agreed it would be a fun idea and helped her decide who she would leave in charge, who she would take, what she could take.

  
Harrow had been the one to tell her, and Amaya had asked over and over for him to repeat it, paying more and more attention to Harrow's lips each time. She had refused to believe it. Sarai had died, and Amaya hadn't known.

  
Ezran was no better than Harrow, he shut himself into a room and refused to come out, even for food. And Callum...

  
Callum roamed the hall's silently, like a ghost. He never acknowledged anyone, never said hi if they passed him, never responded if they asked him something. He was in shock. Amaya was in shock too, but she had suffered loss many times over; her parents, her soldiers. She knew how to be strong when there was little strength to be had.

  
Maybe that was why no one thought she was hurting, because she never showed them.

  
Amaya had tried to get Callum to do something other than walk around aimlessly, she gave him a wooden sword and challenged him to a duel, tried to teach him sign language, even gave him that book she had intended to give him for a birthday present. While he participated in each activity, it was clear his heart was never in them. He spaced out often, stopped to stare at something Amaya knew reminded him of Sarai, because it reminded Amaya of her too.

  
Amaya couldn't help Callum, though she tried. Nor Ezran, not even Harrow. All she could do was return to the border and take charge again and try to forget that her sister was no longer rooting for her, because if she remembered, she would lose more than just her sister.

  
She never spoke about it, never mentioned Sarai again for nearly two years. She buried herself in her duties and that was that. Whenever she did remember, she left for some time so she could handle it without anyone seeing, not even Gren.

  
maybe that was why no one felt bad for her, because they didn't know she knew.


	10. Day 10- Bruises- Rayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Rayla only had one mark but she was more bruised than one could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to catch up, yaaaay...
> 
> but anyway, I really like playing around with the guilty Rayla idea and apparently I've been needing something soff so here, have some steps to healing!

“The effects of the bind won’t disappear overnight.” Rayla mumbled, looking at Callum.

A thick, purple line circled her wrist where the ribbon had been only a day earlier. Even touching it caused Rayla to flinch, but at least she could use her hand now. She just had to be careful.

Callum still worried, though. She could see it when he glanced over earlier, and she saw it now. He looked at the wrist as if it would still fall off at any moment. Understandable.

“You’re sure?” He asked, scooting closer and talking soft. Ezran was sleeping. So was Azymondias, who everyone decided to start calling Zym for short, right next to bait. Rayla didn’t care about the glow frog but Ez and Zym should rest. It would be a long day heading back down the Cursed Cauldera even without the illusions bothering them.

“Yes,” She wasn’t really but whatever, Runaan told her all about them before they left Xadia, and while there have been very few cases of someone having their hand almost fall off, then get it off at the last moment, they were usually fine. “I was told stories about one elf who bound himself to kill another elf from another race. Sunfire elves and Moonshadow elves have always stood on shaky ground, until a few years ago, so it wasn’t a surprise back then if some Moonshadow elf wanted to kill a Sunfire and vice versa.” She watched Callum lean back against the wall and get comfortable. “Well, he attacked late at night. He couldn’t attack at the full moon because the Sunfire elf was too cautious for it, but the night he did attack, the Sunfire elf was lucky and defended herself against the other elf’s weapons just long enough to retreat into the forest. The Moonshadow elf followed but the Sunfire elf set a trap for him.”

She paused for effect, then started again “The Moonshadow elf stepped on a stray branch and was caught in a net that could not be broken by his weapons, but then a wolf discovered him. The wolf saw an easy target and was going to kill him but the Sunfire elf jumped in and saved him. Afterwards, the Moonshadow elf couldn’t kill him. A life for a life. They got to know one another better and better and the Moonshadow’s feelings grew. He couldn’t kill the Sunfire elf. Both of them, together, journeyed to the dragon king and asked him what they should do. He gave them a gift by removing the band. To remember his experience, the Moonshadow elf placed a bracelet around his wrist where the ribbon had been and refused to take it off unless the Sunfire elf died. The Sunfire elf, moved by this, got a matching bracelet. Now it’s a thing for elves in a relationship to have one piece of jewelry that are direct copies of what the other had.”

She smiled. “It’s not exactly talking about this but he was fine so,” she shrugged. She then eyed Zym’s seeping form and said “I always thought it was just a story, that the Dragon King couldn’t really remove assassin binds, but here we are.” She lifted her now free wrist.

“Who told you that story?” Callum asked, then stopped and quickly said “its okay if you don’t want to-“

“No, It’s okay. No, Runaan told me.”

“The other elf with the long hair?” Callum asked, interested.

“Yep, that’s him. Or… was him at least.” Guilt struck her like a sword and she frowned. “You know, he was the one who told me removing the bind without killing the target was impossible.” Tears began falling but she smiled again and laughed. “I guess he was wrong.”

“Rayla,” Callum said softly. “If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine.” He offered a hand, but Rayla full out hugged him, and after a moment his arms closed around her

“It’s all my fault,” She cried, pressing her forehead to his shoulder “I never killed that guard, and he’s probably dead because of me…”

“Hey, hey, it’s not all bad though. Look how far we’ve gotten. We will end the war, his death won’t be in vain.” Callum said, running a hand through her hair. “No one’s death will be. We’ll make this right.”

Though the night continued on around them, time was frozen to Rayla as she continued to cry and Callum continued to reassure her.

Maybe she only had one mark but she was more bruised than one could ever imagine.


	11. Day 11- Too Young- Rayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why can’t we just end this stupid war and go back to peace? The humans just want back into Xadia…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veering off bc i needed more guilty Rayla but this is essentially bloody hands continued. Also, I'm finallly caught up!

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Runaan ducked his head into Rayla’s tent carefully. She had been in there all day, since she had come back from killing the guard. He learned from Nira that Rayla seemed pretty messed up.

Rayla looked up from where she was staring at her weapon, then quickly put away the blade. “What do you mean? I’m just peachy!” She asked carefully, trying to put on a smile. Runaan saw through the façade easily and sighed.

“You aren’t telling me everything,” He pointed out, coming in without being invited and sitting across from her on his knees. “One of the others told me you seemed shaken. Are you okay?”

Runaan watched Rayla carefully. He saw her considering her options, just as he had taught her to do. Hopefully she would tell the truth. He didn’t want to pry it out of her.

Finally Rayla sighed and mumbled “No…” then louder “No, I-I’m not...” It was like the floodgates had opened and Rayla began talking fast, explaining the way she did when she got upset. “I still see that guard’s face, looking up at me. He looked so scared. He didn’t deserve to die but I still killed him. And now no one will know what happened to him, he might have a family and they will never see him again, he might have friends and they won’t hear from him again. His colleagues might wonder where he went…” She stopped talking and closed her eyes as Runaan noticed tears beginning to fall, cutting her voice off but also her breathing.

Runaan frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Breathe, Rayla,” He said gently, applying pressure to her shoulder. “It’s okay.”

Rayla did take a breath, then more but they were more like gasps, short and fast, and just as she breathed in she would just breathe out again. She wasn’t getting any real air like that.

“Easy,” he said. “Look at me, breathe.” He said. She listened to him and opened her eyes, then fixed her gaze on his face. “Good,” He nodded gently. “It will be okay, just breathe.” He began stroking her shoulder carefully. For most m\Moonshadow elves, Runaan would never do this. Most Moonshadow elves hated being touched anywhere, but Rayla always seemed to gravitate towards it when she was upset.

Luckily, the touch helped just enough and Rayla began calming down some. Her breathing slowed and while she still cried, it was just a low whimper.

“You’re still young.” Runaan made sure his tone was gentle. He didn’t want to make her more upset but it was something they needed to talk about. “It’s the first life you’ve ever taken. It’s understandable to be upset.” He still remembered the first time he killed. It haunted him for years. “It will get easier, I swear to the stars.” She didn’t respond and he sighed, then pulled her into a hug. She fell into it automatically and began to cry just a little harder, but it was okay. She needed some way to get over it. “He had to die so we could all live. You did what you had to.”

“Why did I have to, though?” she cried. “Why can’t we just end this stupid war and go back to peace? The humans just want back into Xadia…”

“It’s no longer just that,” Runnan answered, running his free hand down her short hair. “They went too far destroying the dragon prince’s egg. Justice must be served.” Rayla didn’t argue, just nodded and Runaan frowned further. “If you want to sit out the mission, you can stay here and watch the camp. I’m sure me and the other four can do it on our own.”

“N-no.” she said quickly, voice muffled by Runaan’s shirt. “I’ll still do the assassination. This must be done.”

Runaan nodded, then rested his chin on her forehead and let her finish calming down.

She was too young for this, he made a mistake bringing her here but now it was far too late.


	12. Day 12- Don't Die- Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if when Ezran dived into the ice, he didn't come out alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I wrote it in under an hour because a certain _someone _*cough cough* Viscera *cough cough* decided to call me out for making fluffy stuff and hurt comfort for a few chapters. So hah, Suffer.__

Callum watched the icy water desperately. Where was Ez? He couldn’t see him.

“He can do it, he’ll save the egg.” Rayla said beside him, but her voice was drowned out by Callum’s own thoughts. Could Ez do it? He was so young. How long had he been under? Was he dead? Please dear god don’t let him be dead.

Time passed, Ez didn’t resurface. He… “You were wrong,” Callum said quietly, bringing his hand up to his mouth. “He’s not coming back.” He was gone…

Something red caught his eye and he turned to Rayla. The ribbon around her wrist had changed color and fallen off. Rayla looked at it, horrified. “No, no...” she said quietly, then louder “Nonono!” She got up and rushed forward, looking at the ice. She stopped at a bare patch and began hitting it with the butt of her sword. Callum rushed forward, watching.

The ice broke and Ezran’s body floated up to the air, still holding the egg. Rayla grabbed for him and pulled and Callum took her feet and pulled. _Please don’t let him be dead, please… please…_

The egg forgotten once Ez was on the ice, Rayla placed her fingers under Ez’s chin and pressed, then gasped and placed her hands on Ez’s chest. She began pushing, her breathing picking up. After a moment, Rayla stopped and placed her ear on Ezran’s chest, then lifted it and began pumping his chest again.

“Ez, c’mon, wake up.” Callum pleaded, coming closer. Tears began falling, stinging his face from the cold “Don’t die on me- please…”

It felt like hours before Rayla stopped. Her shoulders dropped and she gave a loud sob. Callum knew there was no saving him. Ez was dead. Ezran… his brother… Gone. His throat tightened and it was becoming hard to breathe, but at the same time, he felt like he needed to scream, to kick, to do _something!_ One of those impulses won out and he wailed.

**_“EZRAN!!!”_ **


	13. Day 13- Torture- Runaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this for days and i'm done so I'm posting it early. This hurt to write but tortured Runaan! yay!

Viren stared at the gold mirror with a frustrated frown. He saw nothing but his own face, but clearly the elf had seen something else. Something horrifying if the elf considered it a fate worse than death. But what was it? Viren wanted to know. Needed to know. He would find out, just give him time.

  
He glanced at the bag of coins across the room, placed directly beside a pile of books explaining elven secrets. The mirror never made a mention. In fact, the only mirrors mentioned was a chapter on Earthsong elf customs, and it was literally only a sentence.

  
He needed to find a way to get the elf to talk. The coin, while Viren claimed it to be a threat, as just a way to keep the elf alive. The elf refused to eat or drink, and though much wasn’t known about Moonshadow elves of all the elven races, a little was covered on assassins and assassin binds. He couldn’t afford to lose any part of the elf, so for now until Viren found a way to make the elf talk, or to just get into the elf’s head and steal it, the elf would stay safely in the coin, where he didn’t need food or water.

  
The idea came from another book, a spell book. “Shadow Whip.” He hummed, reading through the effects. He flipped the page to read the ingredients and requirements but another thing caught his eye. “Sun Brand.” His brows furrowed as he continued, devising a plan. The elf would have to give up the information after this.

* * *

 

Runaan woke up to find himself in the same cell as before. He couldn’t remember what happened, but one moment he had been trapped in the coin, now he was here. The mage, most likely. He groaned and dropped his head. Whatever the mage had planned would not be good.

  
He sat in the middle of the room. Chains ran down from the corners of the room, coming from all directions. Two cuffs came from behind him, clamping just barely below his shoulders, covering the bind from his view. He could feel the pressure of the ribbon, it increased ever so slightly with each movement.

  
Two more chains ran down and held his forearms to the front, and a final pair wrapped around his wrists. He was sitting on his legs, knees bent below him, and there were straps holding his legs to the floor that looked rather new. The leather was at least. He couldn’t move in any specific direction, and with how the chains held, he was leaning forward slightly.

  
He couldn’t see the door, instead he simply saw the blue cloth covering the ghastly mirror the monster wanted to know about so badly. It made him slightly more anxious because he would have no clue what Viren could do when he walked in.

  
The evil mage didn’t give him long to dwell on the future. Runaan heard the footsteps long before he could see the man and he tensed in preparation. He heard the door to the cell open, then close, then Viren stepped out from behind the mirror.

  
“How was the coin?” Viren asked, though Runaan simply glared and gave no response to the question. After a pause, Viren continued. “Of course. Well, I might as well cut this short. Tell me about the mirror. If you comply, I will let you go. If not…” He gave an ‘hmph’ and shrugged. “Well, I’ve got a few new tricks up my sleeves.” He reached up and removed the mirror’s cover, but Runaan refused to look at it.

  
“Well?” Viren asked.

  
“Never.” Runaan hissed. He finally glanced at the mirror when Viren sighed. He ignored what was in the mirror to see himself. His bruises still remained, though they were fading, and while his hair was still messy it was still braided. The coin left him just as before. He still didn’t have a shirt, either, and his back was practically out for display. Great…

  
“Then we’ll do this.” Viren let something drop down his arm and twist around his feet like a snake’s tail. The cell was dark and the object darker, but the way Viren held the end, the way the end curled, everything pointed to exactly what it was. A whip. So this was the man’s plan, to torture it out of him. It wouldn’t work. Runaan was already dead, Pain didn’t exist to the dead.

  
Still, Runaan tensed and prepared for the first strike. Except it never came.

  
Instead Viren leaned forward and touched Runaan’s hair. Runaan jerked away immediately, but the dark mage grabbed it at the last moment and yanked back. Runaan hissed but Viren didn’t let go for a long moment. When he finally did, he trailed his finger down the braid, then grabbed the hair tie keeping Runaan’s hair as it was and pulled. Not hard, Runaan noticed, actually rather carefully. Runaan’s braid stayed as it was even without the hair tie hold it in place, but the mage reached up and plucked every cross of hair until it cascaded down Runaan’s back in ripples for being there so long. Upon loosening the last braid, Viren’s nail scratched the back of Runaan’s neck slightly. Runnaan tried to suppress a shiver but he couldn’t completely hide it and Viren stopped his actions to watch Runaan with interest.

Runaan mentally berated himself and dropped his head a little, but Viren didn’t bring it up and instead just began to place Runaan’s hair over his shoulder, joining the hair that Runaan usually held in front. Once again Viren’s fingers brushed the back of Runaan’s neck and Runaan had the same little success of hiding his shivered response.  
As soon as Viren finished his task, the first lash hit.

  
Pain spiked through his back. It felt worse than a poisoned knife slicing through his flesh, and far worse than salting a wound. Runaan cried out but quickly clamped down on his tongue as the second strike landed. He couldn’t feel where either landed because it felt like his entire back was on fire, but he could feel his own blood dripping down his skin. He balled his hands into fists as the third landed. The arm that was still bound to the human prince’s life hurt terribly when he did so but it kept Runaan grounded, gave a small distraction from the burn of the wounds and the sting of the whip.

  
“Ready yet?” The mage asked suddenly, drawing Runaan out of his focus on his injured arm.

  
Runaan barely hissed out the n of ‘no’ before the 4th 5th and 6th came in quick succession. The stings blended into one another. Runaan gave a loud groan, dropping his head some. The same trio came for the 7th 8th and 9th. He lost count shortly afterwards.

  
He couldn’t fight the pain, though he tried, and instead could only surrender to it.

  
It all began blending together. Every lash matched another in pain and power, the burn all the same. At times his vision would fade and he would be temporarily unconscious, but every time an extremely hard strike would wake him. Every time Viren would demand to know about the mirror, every time Runaan would deny Viren knowledge, and every time they continued.

  
Soon all he could see was his own, worn, face in the mirror in front of him. Sometimes he saw the whip fly, but usually not.

  
Runaan didn’t notice at first when Viren stopped, half because it felt like he was still being whipped, half because his reactions had slowed considerably with the blood loss. Every small movement hurt, each breath made his vision blur on the edges. “Still not ready yet, elf?” Viren asked, though his words sounded blanketed, distant.   
“N…” Runaan tried, but he found it was far too difficult to speak.

  
“What?” Viren demanded, coming closer.

  
“N- Never…” Runaan tried again, succeeding but his voice was soft. Barely audible to even himself. It sounded like someone else had spoken, but he knew it was himself, because he was alone with the monster. The one in the mirror had disappeared once Runaan passed out the first time.

  
Runaan could feel Viren’s breath on his shoulder but didn’t think he could move to get away from the monster, the chains were the only things keeping him from hitting the ground currently.

  
Runaan tensed, ready for the next set, but instead Viren pulled back. He pulled something powdery out of his pocket, then threw it at Runaan and murmured words Runaan couldn’t hear.

* * *

He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he awoke. He saw nothing, he only felt and heard. Something wrapped around his eyes and was tied around his head, preventing him from seeing anything. 

His back ached, but it seemed the dark mage wasn’t entirely cruel as to let Runaan bleed out. Or perhaps he was too cruel for letting Runaan live.

  
No, no, Runaan was dead. He died already. Viren simply kept his body from perishing.

  
The soft sound of metal scraping on stone in the distance caught Runaan’s attention and he lifted his head a little. The scraping came closer. And closer. And closer until he heard the door to his cell creek open and the metal was dragged in to be placed beside him, if not a few feet away.

  
“I had hoped you would’ve just told me before, so I didn’t have to go this far, but it seems my hopes were in vain.” He sighed. A clinking noise of things large and semi-heavy hitting the metal began sounding and runaan tilted his head toward the noise in twisted curiosity. He wanted to know what Viren was going to do now, but he also knew the blindfold would be impossible to get off while the mage was standing right there.  
Viren snapped and heat generated from where the metal had been placed. Runaan flinched slightly, being so accustomed to the cold of the cell by now.

  
“You want to know what this is?” Viren asked, though it seemed he already knew Runaan’s answer because he began explaining. “Here I have six brands.” Brands? Runaan didn’t know what brands were but he knew he would know soon, and he would hate them just as much as he hated Viren. “Each time you refuse, or fail, to tell me about the mirror, I will place one on you. I did go through the courtesy of picking ones that represented the primal sources. But they all have very… odd reactions based off of which primal source they represent. Maybe not 5 of the six, but the sun symbol is quite interesting to place. Or at least I hear.” Something like a sack was placed on the floor and Viren’s footsteps came closer.

  
Runaan felt the mages hand go through his hair and he hissed in warning, but Viren didn’t respond to the warning and instead began bringing Runaan’s hair back. A few strands came into contact with the cuts the whip made, making Runaan give a small groan, but the strands were swept away from the contact very carefully. Viren began dividing Runaan's hair into three equal parts and then began crossing them in a familiar pattern to Runaan. Viren was… braiding his hair?

  
Vaguely weirded out, Runaan tried to move away but he only succeeded in getting his hair pulled. “I see the healing is already working,” Viren said as if he was just holding a normal conversation with someone. Viren’s knuckle, not his finger, swept across the back of Runaan’s neck once again. Runaan was better at hiding his response this time and instead clenched his left fist to let the pain remind him of where he was. This resulted in a gasp but if Viren noticed, he didn’t make anything of his noticing known and just continued. “Do you know how many books I went through, trying to find something most moonshadow elves would fear?” Viren asked, then answered without prompting. “Too many. And I never found anything on fears, just likes, dislikes, and traditions.” Another touch to the neck. runaan wish he could glare at Viren through the mirror but no, he was blindfolded. This wasn’t an accident, he knew. Viren was purposely mesing with his neck now. “But I did find a correlation. They liked cold, because they roamed at night. And they dislike summer uet they love winter and fall and early spring. So…” he hummed. “that means they hate heat. Correct?” runaan refused to respond. He was right, for the most part. Moonshadow elves didn’t like intense heat, especially if it was sudden. Viren continued. “Not every moonshadow elf, oc course, has that preference, but you seem like you fit into the majority. And your reaction to the flame only proves that.” Viren was still braiding, though runaan didn’t know where exactly viren was at. His hair was rather long, after all. His answer was provided when Viren finally let go and the braid fell down Runaan’s back, hitting hard against the wounds from earlier.

  
Viren stood, then began walking away. Runaan heard the rattle of chains. Suddenly, his right arm was pulled back farther than before, until the cuffs around his wrists wouldn’t give anymore. The same happened to his left. He found he could only move his head soon after realizing about his arms, and even that was stopped with a strap of cloth was wrapped around his neck. Immediately Runaan began struggling when it tightened, cutting off his airflow just enough to provide a panic. “You’re afraid now? This isn’t even the bad part,” Viren said in Runaan’s ear, exasperated. “It’s just there to prevent you from hurting yourself. The worse is yet to come.” The strap loosened again after a moment and Runaan forced himself to relax. He shouldn’t have panicked in the first place. He was dead.

  
More chains rattled and he felt something clip to the back of the strap. Cold metal touched the back of his neck, not covered by the strap as the strap was almost directly below his jaw, but the metal was removed almost immediately. The strap pulled his head back just enough so he sat straight up, then locked there. Viren’s steps came forward again and two clips were attached to the front of the strap. He didn’t know where they each led but they prevented him from leaning back any further, just as the one on the back prevented him forward. “There, it seems we’re ready.” Viren said with a hum.

  
Viren walked away, leaving Runaan where he was, listening for any indication of what a brand was. Metal slid against metal and the burning heat came closer. “I already know you’ll refuse to tell me as you are now, so I’ll just let you feel the punishment first, then let you decided if you want to do it 5 more times.” The heat came closer and hovered near Runaan’s face, making him flinch. He tried to shy away but the strap kept him in place.

  
Viren placed his hand on Runaan’s chest, where Runaan knew his markings were. He actually hated that particular area because it looked far too much like a target. Now he hated it even more because The man noticed it. Viren drew back his hand and the object was drawn away from his face. Then searing hot pain flashed on his chest, exactly where Viren had touched breaths ago. Runaan couldn’t stop the scream. He tried to jerk away but the chains held him where he was and Viren pressed the brand further into Runaan’s skin. It was difficult to breathe, Runaan could barely form a thought as it felt like acid eating away at his chest. He was left gasping for breath once Viran removed it.  
Even after Viren drew it back, it burned. He had nothing to distract him from the burn either, his hand dulled in comparison to this, and he couldn’t see anything or hear anything that could draw his attention. He grasped onto his thoughts, repeating that he was dead to himself over and over. He couldn’t feel pain, the dead felt nothing. He was already-

  
“Dead?” Viren asked suddenly, bringing Runaan out of his thoughts. “Wow, I didn’t think I could get such a strong reaction this early,” He hummed. Apparently Runaan’s confusion was betrayed in his face because Viren added “You were talking aloud.” The smirk could be heard in his voice and Runaan tried his best to place a scowl back in his own face, but Viren’s finger pressed onto the place where the brand had touched ever so slightly, causing Runaan to cry out.  
“Tell me about the mirror, elf. You’re only hurting yourself by holding it from me.” He drew his finger back. Metal clattered to the floor beside to Runaan and another noise of another brand being picked up sounded.

  
Runaan didn’t want to suffer that again, but Viren couldn’t know about that mirror. Slowly, he shook his head with a snarl. He was dead, He was dead...

  
Another brand was thrust into his shoulder and Runaan once again screamed, though this time the scream was paired with a sob. Pain and scalding fire encased his body. He began writhing, trying to move away from the brand any way he could but the chains held too well. He couldn't escape this. He couldn't escape any of this...

  
He could smell his own burning skin, it made him want to puke but he couldn't, he had nothing to puke out.

  
The second brand was removed, leaving Runaan a shaking, shivering mess. "Second chance, what can the mirror do?" Viren demanded, but Runaan only whimpered for a long moment.

  
"N-no.." Runaan finally managed. His defiance was fading quickly, so was his confidence that he would not speak, but Runaan had to hang on enough to hold the secrets of the mirror. If not, everyone would suffer more than he did now.

  
The third was just like the second, further shattering Runaan's pride. The fourth, placed on his other arm, just above the ribbon, he nearly passed out from. His vision went white despite the blindfold and had the chains not kept him in his current position, he would have fallen. How could he be dead if this hurt so much?   
"Mirror," Viren hissed into Runaan's ear, his frustration clear in his voice. the metal clattered to the floor, just as the other three had, but Runaan barely heard it. Runaan's answer never came, he was far too engulfed in his own thoughts.

  
He was dead. No, he wasn't, every breath lit the fires all over his body once more. He couldn't be dead...

  
He began gasping for breath suddenly. the darkness, the pain, it was all finally getting to him, overtaking him. he had lost control over everything, even his own mind now. He closed his eyes as his breathing sped up even faster than it had started. Tears fell. Whatever the blindfold didn't soak up fell down his face. One tear gathered at Runaan's jaw, then promptly dripped onto Runaan's chest, exactly where the brand had been placed. Pain lit up like a torch. The burn only made Runaan hyperventilate more.

  
The world began spinning around him, though he couldn't see it. He wasn't getting enough air now. Each time he inhaled, he exhaled almost immediately after. Nothing was truly reaching his lungs.

  
A hand clamped over his mouth and his eyes shot open, though still the only thing to saw was black. He didn't have half a mind to nip at the hand, as he was, but with his mouth covered, he was forced to breathe through his nose, slowing down his hyperventilating considerably.

  
"Better," Viren's voice sounded... soft. Half of Runaan was disturbed. The other half calmed down just enough in response. His breaths slowed down to an almost normal pace. "Just tell me about the mirror and this will end." The hand was slowly removed, leaving Runaan with nothing but the darkness and the heat once again.

  
Runaan almost told him, he almost broke completely. "The mirror..." He started, then shook his head slowly. No.. No he couldn't...

  
"The mirror...?" Viren repeated expectantly. Runaan could feel the heat of Viren's breath against his skin once again. Runaan shivered for a completely different reason this time. He couldn't... Viren couldn't know...

  
"N... No..."

  
All was silent for a long time. Then the 5th brand touched his side, directly on top of a broken rib. Runaan didn't have the power to move, or to cry anymore. The last four had been working to break his mind. this aimed to break his body. As Viren proved by pushing even farther into Runaan's skin, placing pressure onto the broken rib. All runaan could do was try to breathe without hyperventilating again.

  
it felt like forever once the brand was removed and dropped to the floor like the rest. the still hot surface clattered and tapped his leg on the way down. Runaan jolted but other than another sob, nothing escape him. He wasn't dead, but that was all he wanted now. the final one, then this hell would be over... until next time... Runaan didn't think he could last a repeat of this. any of this.

  
"This is the final one," Viren said, his voice traveling around runaan just as his footsteps circled him. He was studying runaan from every angle, runaan thought. finding his next point. "I wanted to save this one for last. the sun rune. as I said earlier, it burns hotter than any others for some odd reason. I don't want to do this one in particular, It very well could kill you if not handled immediately. but then i suppose you are already dead so..." metal scraped against metal a final time and the heat came closer, as Viren's footsteps traveled behind Runaan. Runaan couldn't handle this again, the others were terrible, and this would be worse? He felt his hair be lifted and the scalding metal be placed just a little off from his neck, exactly where Viren had been touching. He had been paying attention. This certainly would hurt worst of all. "Make it easy for the both of us and tell me what I want to know."

  
"Kill me." Runaan pleaded with a whimper, and the brand pressed against the back of his neck. In that moment he found he did have enough power to scream and to cry and to writhe and twist once more. if the others were acid, this one was the sun itself coming down to scald him. he felt like he really was dying. he threw himself forward as best he could and began heaving nothing.

  
It was removed shortly after but it felt like it was still there, searing into his skin and destroying him. He tried to curl in on himself but the chains held even now. the pain was unbearable, yet Runaan had to bare it. Pitiful cries escaped him without any fighting.

  
That was the last one. He survived. He wasn't dead. That was a bad thing.

  
the blindfold was removed but Runaan kept his eyes closed. he couldn't look in the mirror right now. he didn't think he would be able to handle it.

  
Viren grabbed his chin but still Runaan hed his eyes closed. "You will tell me." Viren hissed, then let go. he heard the clinking of metal and such as Viren no doubt picked up each brand and placed them back where he had them before, probably dousing the fire as the heat not directly on his skin escaped the room. metal scraping stone made Runaan finally open his eyes, but his own body caught his attention more than Viren dragging away the brands and whatever had held the fire. on his chest, the very first burn he had received, was the symbol of the moon. the skin was dark, especially compared to the blue markings making the circle the symbol was the center of.

  
Viren said something, though Runaan could barely hear it, and the binds holding him shattered. all except the strap of leather around his neck. he fell to the floor with a thud, unable to even lift himself he looked around the mirror to see the door, where Viren stood and watched for a moment. Then the cell door closed.

  
Runaan was left alone, a weak, broken, tortured assassin.

  
He wasn't dead, but he wished he was.


	14. Day 14- Stay- Rayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After She woke up in the cell with Runaan, nightmares began making themselves known. They were becoming a problem. And what was worse, Rayla didn't even know what she dreamed about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about missing yesterday and posting so late today. I'm trying, gimme a break. Lol. Hope y'all don't mind fluffy. This is sort of a continuation of Day 4, where Rayla got captured and she was put under her worst fears until Runaan finally told virennabout the mirror. Enjoy the fluff while it lasts.

Rayla woke up screaming. 

Everything shook, her arms, her hands, her legs. She didn't remember what made her wake up, but now Runaan was watching her carefully, clearly worried. Great...

"Are you okay?" He asked. The night was cold and the moon was almost gone. They had been trying to follow the princes for days since they made the escape from the cell and the castle.

"Fine," Rayla lied quickly, but one frown from Runaan convinced Rayla that he was not buying it. 

"Swear it to the moon's very face?" Runaan asked, placing down his one half of the sword to cross his arms. He stopped at the last moment and tried to hide the grimace, Rayla saw it but didn't call attention to it. The binds were too tight on both of them. It was worse since Runaan had it farther up his arm but it was painful for either of them to do much with their injured hands. Runaan couldn't use his bow now and Rayla was down to only one sword. Not good.

Still, the amount of sass in his voice, no doubt he'd claim she was rubbing off on him, conveyed everything that his arms crossing would've only added to. He didn't believe her, but he wasn't mad for her lying. Still, she couldn't swear it to the moons face. That was sacred. She had half a mind to insist she was fine. Instead she just looked away and muttmured a soft "No..."

Rayla noticed him come forward from where he sat on a slightly higher branch, then hesitate. "Nightmare," He said. It wasn't a question yet Rayla still nodded as if it had been. "Do you remember what of?" He asked.

Once again Rayla shook her head. "Maybe water? I remember the one of a few nights ago, bits and peices. I was drowning then, maybe I was drowning this time, too." But when she woke up, she didn't feel afraid of water like that time. She hadn't been gasping for air. She felt... sad. Lonely. 

"Could be." Ever since Rayla had woken up in that cell, Runaan had been acting strange. He never mentioned the guard Rayla should've killed, though she knew he thought about it. He had to think about it because Rayla had disobeyed direct orders twice and cost the whole mission, promptly killing the other four members of the team, getting both of them captured, and letting one target escape with the egg of the dragon prince. Rayla literally fought Runaan. He had to think about it.

But he never mentioned it. Or what had happened while she blacked out. Something clearly happened but what? 

"I'll find something for us to eat." He said after a moment of silence. "You try to get some more rest." He stood to leave but Rayla suddenly felt that she didn't want to be alone. 

"Runaan... Runaan wait." She said quickly. He stopped in his tracks. Carefully, Rayla murmured a soft "Stay..." She sounded like she was five again, honestly. 

Runaan was still for a moment, then with a great sigh, turned around and walked over to her, then sat beside her against the tree trunk. Another thing that was added to the weird list. "Alright, I'll stay. But you do need rest." 

"Says the guy who hasn't slept since we escaped." Rayla responded, though she leaned against his side and already it was beginning to take effect. She always fell asleep easiest when near him. Something about safety maybe? Whatever. It was beginning to become hard to think.

Runaan gave a small hum, then quietly said "Just sleep." As Rayla's consciousness began to slip, Runaan said one more thing even softer than before. "I'll never leave you."


	15. Day 15- Rain- Marcos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain, to Marcos, was always something pleasant. He used to take long walks when it began pouring, joking about how everyone else was too afraid of falling water. Everything changed that night, when he nearly died by the blades of an elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot about some side character's. Lol. This was an impulse but after watching the first 10 minutes of the show for the third time I finally realized it was raining and it gave me an idea.

The water pitter-pattered on the roofs of the castle and on the stone of the common area. It was dark outside, from the sky and the night. This was the first rain in nearly two weeks. Before, Marcos wouldn't have even hesitated to tell one of his buddies that he was going for a walk and he'd be back. Now...

Every flash of lightning reminded him of that elf's swords, every boom of thunder drew him back to every footfall where he had been running for his very life. He thought about that moment every day, when he fell into the mud and the elf came closer and he swore that this would be the moment he died.

But it never came. She spared him. Why hadn't she killed him?

Growing up in a farming family, rain had always been a blessing. It meant more crops, and more crops meant they were one step closer to being comfortable in the winter months. It guaranteed life.

Now the rain only made him think about his own death, and how close he had come.

He knew he probably won't ever find himself in a situation like that ever again but still he could only stare at the rain longingly while fear coursed through his very soul. He wasnted to be out there, yet he was afraid of what awaited him. 

"Good evening," a voice behind him said, making Marcos jump and do a one-eighty. Viren was behind him, his frown prominent. "Enjoying the weather?"

"Not really, Lord Viren." Marcos answered honestly. Something about the mage seemed... off. 

"I see," Viren hummed, then asked "The last time it rained like this was just before the king died, yes?" Marcos could only nod and shift his gaze uncomfortably back to the pouring water outside. "You're lucky to be alive," The high mage stated.

"Believe me, I know." He had heard it over and over. Most thought he had fought off the elf. Rumors spread easily. Marcos and Viren were the only ones that knew his life had been spared simply because the elf girl didnt want to kill him. He had gotten very, very lucky. 

"You don't owe the elf your life, if that's what your thinking of." Viren's staff clinked against the floor as he took a step closer, startling Marcos by placing a hand on his shoulder. "She may have let you live, but she killed the king, her and the other assassins."

"I don't owe her anything," Marcos said with an easy nod. He knew this. Yet why did he still feel like he did? She didn't have to spare him.

"Good." Viren gave another hum, then patted Marcos shoulder and began walking away. "I hope you have a nice night, Marcos." He said with a small wave.

Marcos was left alone, just him, his memories, and the rain. ** __** __


	16. Day 16- Corruption- Runaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren gets another idea to make the elf useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyway, half way through the entire month and I think it's becoming clear just who I stan. But still, What if Runaan was corrupted?

The quiet was maddening to Runaan. He never hated silence before. He once enjoyed it, in fact. Only a day ago, or so it felt, he had even wished for it over that annoying human who talked and sang and whistled until he fell asleep. 

Oh what he wouldn't give to hear a noise that wasn't caused by himself. 

The inside of the coin was empty. Literally. Just a gold/white color, it expanded as far as Runaan could see. So did the ceiling and the floor. All there was tonsee was a little circular window of gold tinted glass that always followed him. He ran everywhere. It always was right behind him. Or maybe he only stayed in the same place and never knew. 

He had first tried to break the glass, but it held even when Runaan launched at it from as far away as he could and kicked it with his feet. Nothing. 

 The coin, Runaan quickly realized, didn't care for needs. He didn't  beed food or water, not even sleep though Runaan still found sleep a goodpast time from eternity. He didn't feel anything in regards to his hunger or thirst. As if they had ceased to exist. 

The magic of the coin also seemed to counteract the binding around his arm. While it didn't fall off, it hadn't tightened in a few days. Or however long he had been in here. Now he understood why the human in another cell or area had made so much noise. Runaan never responded. He probably felt he was going crazy. 

Unfortunately, that meant hell was about to start again.

He had been sitting at the window, trying to re-braid his hair when the window crashed open with a loud noise. It almost seemed to echoe in this place and with Runaan's sensitive ears after so long of quiet, the noise made him flinch. 

A dark purple hand, misty and shadowlike, reached through where the window lay shattered. It snapped forward and grabbed Runaan as if he were a simple doll. Runaan tried to struggle but the hand squeezed hard and Runaan fell unconscious.

* * *

Runaan awoke with a start. Chains clinked together as he moved.

He was in the cell again. No... He thought he was done... at least the mirror wasn't present.

His mouth was like sandpaper, his stomach growled and gave a pang. Runaan flinched, moving in just the wrong direction. His bound arm  was pulled in its cuffs. Runaan helped quietly. No... _No_.

He felt angry. Not just angry, purely outraged. He had been done. He had been sent to the coin because viren didn't find out what He wanted. Part of Runaan knew he should've expected to be back here but he had been **_finished_** with this hell.

He wanted to scream nd kick, to yell and try to get loose. _Something!_ But he didn't. Because he was stuck. Throwing a temper tantrum would do nothing. But then again, Runaan had searched for a way to escape many times over, there was nothing he could do at all but sit here and wait. 

He closed his eyes, leaned back against the wall and rested his head against it, and began focusing on his breathing. It was all he could do.

Slow clapping came from the corner of the room, drawing Runaan from his focus. He followed the noise immediately,finding the dark mage Viren's form in the darkest part of the cell. Standing, clapping. Smirking.

"Of all the reactions you could've had," the monster came closer, out of the darkness. Runaan glanced at the man before looking away. Still ugly. The dark magic from imprisoning Runaan in the coin had changed the man's features. His skin turned sickly grey, and dark purple traveled up his face like vines. Runaan had been appalled when he realized that change, proof of how dark magic not only destroyed the lives of magical creatures but destroyed the one who wields it at the same time. He had gotten over it while he was left alone. Now it made him have to hide a shiver each time he saw the monster's face. Viren continued speaking, though Runaan refused to even glance at him. "You chose to just... do nothing. Are you even upset to be back here? Or are you relieved?"

Worse than upset. But Runaan refused to answer. 

"Still not cooperating, I see." Viren hummed. "Then I suppose it would be pointless to ask what the mirror does now. Oh well. I have something I've been curious about anyway." He pulled something out of his pocket. A paper. Runaan watched with reluctant curiosity as Viren unfolded it, then showed it to Runaan.

Runaan read the page easily, but with each word his horror grew. "This..." he had a thousand words to describe it, evil, sinister, twisted. The list went on but all Runaan said was "... True dark magic." The darkest of them all. Forcing those you choose into bending to your will.

"Now, I would suggest you tell me. Otherwise," the mage placed his staff directly in front of Runaan threateningly. Runaan knew he meant the threat. There was no win. 

Runaan was silent for a long moment. If the mirror's secret was revealed to Viren, it would do the world terrible harm. At least he wasn't at full strength, him being a controlled being he would only be half as deadly as he was now, with the bound arm and all. He made his decison. For Xadia, and everywhere else. "Do it," Runaan said quietly, dropping his head in defeat. I'm already dead anyway, he thought. "I will never tell you of the mirror, no matter how you try. Seordun othera." A swear in draconic, an oath. He felt the magic bind his tongue and he closed his eyes. "No matter what you try, you will never learn the truth from me."

He closed his eyes as Viren began chanting. He felt it wave after wave of powerful energy hit his bare chest like a brick wall, then sunk in like slime. He began jerking, writhing as it began taking over. Pain shot through his body over and over, though he couldn't scream. The final wave high the hardest, knocking Runaan back into the wall, hitting his head hard. 

He didn't feel different. He was dizzy but he felt normal. Except that he wasn't. 

Viren stood in front of him, a look of pure satisfaction on his face. 'He is your friend,' a voice whispered into Runaan's ear, just as Viren leaned forward and began unchaining Runaan. 

Runaan tried to hit him as soon as he was free. Or, at least he balled his fist up and was about to when the whisper began multiplying. Then they began speaking over one another  'he is your friend, he is your, he is, friend, trust Viren..." over and over until they were screaming. Runaan covered his ears and fell back against the wall, closing his eyes tight as the screaming continued. 'Friend, friend, friend...' 

He didn't realize when he began speaking, rocking and repeating the voices. "Friend, friend.." 

A single touch to his wrists made everything stop. It hurt on his left, but the screaming was gone. Runaan opened glazed eyes to see Viren, still dark gray, with a small frown on his face. "You are alright," the monster said- No. He wasn't a monster. He was an ally. Why was he an ally? "You've been slowly going mad in here. Here, let's get you out of here." The mage said, helping Runaan up. "We should go before someone realizes your not in here." The other elves left him for dead. Viren was only trying to help.

Runaan gave a slow nodded and accepted when Viren helped him up. Together they walked out of the cell, leaving a red-headed human on the wall, ignored. 

* * *

 

Gren had heard Everything. The screaming, the chanting, all of it. He watched as the elf and Lord Viren climbed the steps. The elf being basically brain washed, Viren looking even more terrifying than before.

He had to escape. This was getting urgent.


	17. Day 17- Attack- Corrupted Runaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I'm hooked on corrupted Runaan. That's my only defense.

The useless guards were all afraid. Of course they would be. The three were chained up in the middle of the forest with an elf holding a sword and the high mage staring at them. But oh well, they were useless. All they were good for was a chase. As soon as one guard is killed, the others are free to run. A sport.

The elf had no name, or at least never told Viren his, so Viren began calling him Ghost. A joke, sort of, to when the elf had claimed he was already dead over and over. True to the oath he made the night of his turn, Ghost never spilled any secrets though it was clear he tried to answer Viren. 

The elf had changed drastically since he began listening to Viren. Typically Viren would use just a sliver of ghosts hair or some of his life force to do a spell, often reinforcing the spell that ensured Ghost listened to him. Ghost's hair was now full black, it started going grayer and grayer after the first day but when Viren had to replace ghosts arm, it looked almost as dark as night itself. His eyebrows had also turned black, and his eyes dulled and slitted. No longer were they bright teal, but dark lagoon green.

One of the most interesting things, Viren thought, were the markings on Ghosts face and arms. Originally, they had been blue and rather nice. Now they had turned silver, clashing with the black of his hair. They had grown longer, climbing the bridge of his nose until they nearly touched his eyes, the marks underneath his eyes flared out almost like spikes. The ones on his shoulders became longer as well, traveling down like scratch marks of a beast. The diamond looking marks were completely absorbed into the rest of the silver. On his chest, the half circles began almost dripping down like running blood, though they were inside his skin. The elves ears hand become longer, not too long but certainly something. Marks also began appearing on his neck,  spikes that wrapped around his back and dove straight down. He changed a lot from the defiant elf on shackles in a matter of weeks.

Viren could see the marks well as it was. Ghost never wore a shirt it seemed. Always topless. When the elf was first captured, it was an indimidation thing to remove the shirt. It seemed the corruption made Ghost actually like having nothing to hide his bare chest. Well, he was attractive so it was understandable. 

Ghost shifted his gaze to Viren, narrowing his eyes. He was about to speak but Viren held up a hand. "No. Wait." He ordered. This was a test after all. He looked up at the sky. The clouds still covered the full moon. One month since the elf had been captured, half since the elf had turned. He had been waiting for tonight with excitement once he realized Ghost would listen to any command. Especially when Viren learned of Ghost's twisted joy of killing. 

Slowly, the clouds parted and the moon revealed itself to them. Viren watched ghost carefully, astonished when Ghost's skin color slowly faded to transparency. His eyes turned black with only his irises glowing, but unlike before, when the elf had just barely appeared and killed the king, Ghost's markings were still silver, not teal. Viren finally smiled. He had wondered if the elf could still transform. It seemed so. "Okay," he said, looking at the three guards in front. "Attack." 

And with a dark chuckle and a malicious "Yes sir." Ghost did.


	18. Day 18- Runt- Young Gren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gren had always been a runt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, no more corrupted Runaan for a few chapters.
> 
> that's a lie, the next chapter post is gonna be more Gren and I won't post for like four days but then itll be all Ghost if this fixation continues l swear. lol ~~kill me~~

The other kids swarmed him like buzzards did a dead rat. They cast shadows over him and blocked his view. All he could see was shoes. Not everyone was kicking him, just the meanest girl in the village, Elena, and her friend Coyar, but it felt like they were. Elena's boot slammed into his stomach again as people began shouting. "Yeah! Let the runt have it!" And "Watch him cry!"

Gren cried as his back was kicked by another. Mud covered his clothes, but something else covered his face: blood. He whimpered and curled in on himself. He couldn't stop this... "Stop..." He pleaded, just as Elena kicked him again. "Please..." Elena just gave her cruel, snorty laugh. 

"Awwwee, the poor runt want me to leave him alone?" She asked. She slammed her boot into his side. Gren sobbed as he felt something break. The sneer clear in her voice, Elena removed the boot. "So weak, just like your parents." She landed another kick on his stomach. Coyar had stopped getting Gren in the back but the comment felt worse than a kick. Elena's best comment hurt worse. "Maybe you should ahead and die like them. You're worth _nothing_." She emphasized nothing with another harsh kick. Gren felt another rib crack. Both hurt like hell, every breath ached. "Nobody wants a weakling like you around."

"Lena!" Someone shouted from far off, getting closer. Out of breath. "Soldiers! They saw the commotion, they're heading this way!" Oh no..

Soldiers were usually cocky idiots who just wanted to arrest kids like Elena and Coyar. But especially ones like Gren. Stuck on the street with no family or home. This was bad.

"Fuck... Let's go!" Elena shouted as people started running, scattering like the mice in the barn where Gren took shelter most nights. 

Gren's vision was blurred by blood, tears, and pain, but he _had_ to get up. He couldn't afford to be arrested. Not with his grandfather looking for him. 

He heard the heavy footfalls of an adult running in armor. The clinking was easy to identify. Gren tried to put pressure on his arms but they shook so bad and couldn't hold him up. He managed to sit on his knees just as the soldier arrived before him. A lady. 

She looked only a few years older than him. Barely the right age to be a soldier. Her hair was short and dark, her stature tall and straight. She may only be barely 20 at the most but she was a soldier. 

She began making hand movements. She didn't speak, just used her hands. Gren's mouth dropped open in confusion. 

She repeated the movements, then frowned. Instead she offered him a hand and held it there, open. He hesitantly took it and she helped him up. He felt tempted to run but his knees buckled beneath him as soon as he took a step. He was lucky the lady caught him. 

She turned and watched until another guard came running,  then began making the same gestures to that one. That guy had darker skin with almost black hair falling around his face in dark twists. He clearly pinned back the few that would fall over his ears though. He looked no older than her, but he was also wearing the armor of a low ranked soldier. Great...

It took the guy a little while of watching and running one hand over the top of his other one, but he finally turned to Gren and said "She wants to know if you're okay." Gren frowned.

"Fine." Not fine. It hurt to breathe, and the chick was still holding him up so he couldn't fall. Amaya frowned at him. "Let me go." He said, looking at her. He didn't want to be arrested. 

Then lady frowned at him further, then slowly let him go. 

He almost dropped again, almost hit the stone but he managed to keep his legs under him. He gave a surprised look, not truely expecting to actually be released, but he quickly turned and ran. They didnt chase him, he was safe. For now.

After all, he was a runt. How long could he last on the streets?


	19. Day 19- Watch Closely- Gren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was risky. So risky. But he was running out of options. Usually he could make some money, enough for a few scraps of food or something. But with the war escalating and the state having to raise taxes and the upcoming winter, there was little money he could get. Which meant starving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue my... mistake from last night and add more to it today! I'm kinda happy with how it turned out but there isn't really much angst or anything. I just wanted Gren to be happy because the strawberry deserves more.

This was risky. So risky. But he was running out of options. Usually he could make some money, enough for a few scraps of food or something. But with the war escalating and the state having to raise taxes and the upcoming winter, there was little money he could get. Which meant starving. 

Gren had already not eaten in three days. He couldn't afford another day, as he already felt weak. There was only one place he knew for sure had food even now: the kitchen of the war outpost just outside the village.

Gren grew up watching that outpost. His mother had told him to avoid it, it was no place for little boys to run around, but it was the only place with food that wasn't mere scraps. And his mother was gone...

Shaking his head to dispel that particular thought, he pulled the dark hood he wore over his hair. Dye was difficult and expensive to buy, and by extension anything that was dyed was expensive as well. It had taken him nearly three months to save up the money to purchase the black cloak he wore, and it dragged the ground behind him but because it was black it helped him blend better at night, as opposed to his hair sticking out nearly anywhere. So he wore it tonight so he could sneak in and back out without getting caught.

The military compound was surrounded by a thick wall that guards could walk on. There was a tunnel one had to walk through in order to get in, but it was guarded. Not the best idea. Instead, Gren walked around the wall carefully, making sure to blend in to the shadows and hide when a soldier came close. He found the perfect area near the opposite side of the gate. The back of the compound was guarded by a small mountain or just a very, very large and jagged rock. The wall was build from it, and extended all the way around. But in the rock Gren found a small crack-like hole. It was understandable that no one did anything about it, it seemed as if only a toddler could get through with how close to the ground it was. And how narrow. But Gren was small. He had almost no muscle, but he was a fast runner and could fit through small spaces easily. Some called him a runt, his father had just called him young. He considered it a curse.

He knew there would be no other way in, this was the only place he could squeeze through. He didnt want to, but Gren sucked in a breath and crawled through the crack. It was dark and cramped. When he took a breath all he smelled was dust and probably something dead. Definitely something dead.

He hated closed spaces, with the walls pressing against him and the little air to breathe. He pushed himself to crawl faster, holding his breath as his hands touched a cold, stiff body of something furry and small. He gasped when he fell out on the other side, bringing the hood back so he could just get some actual air. He only had a moment before he had to put his hood back on and fade into the hidden area behind a rock as a man came around to look.

The compound was easy to go through it seemed, it was organized and even had signs. The only problem was the guards. They were everywhere. He made sure to be careful when turning every corner, peaking before high tailing it to another cover point. He was silent as he followed the signs that said 'dining hall' because wherever it said dining hall, there was food. And when there was food, there was bound to be the kitchen. 

The only problem, the kitchen was directly connected to the cafeteria with no back doors or unlocked windows. Only a chimney.

Which meant he would have to sneak in the old fashioned way. 

He didn't want to use the door, that would be stupid. So he found a small area where the bricks of the wall were less solid and more available to grab and began climbing, making sure no one saw him. It was difficult, to say the least. He had nothing but sheer will and his legs keeping him from falling as he wedged his feet into a hole and grabbed a loose brick. He placed it into the wall sideways, so when Gren pulled it would just hit the brick on top of it and stay put, then began climbing and repeated the tactic where he could. At least the roof wasn't too high.

The real struggle was the chimney. Twice his height and extremely high up, Gren gulped, trying to search for a place to get a foothold. Nothing unless he just tried to run up the thing like he saw the other kids do for sport on walls in the village. How did they do it? He ment through every memory of watching the other boys, picking the patterns up. They all slowly backed up... Gren backed up, staring at the brick in front of him. They all took a breath... Then they ran. 

Gren rushed forward, using his dominant foot to kick against the brick, giving him a leg up. He managed to grab ahold of a little hole to put his hands in and then began climbing again. He refused to look down until he was at the top, then he curiously peered down into the dark. More closed spaces...

With a small sigh, he lowered himself into it, making sure to press against the walls so he wouldn't fall. This food better be freaking worth it.

He slipped when he got close to the bottom, the ash on the inside of the walls crumbling. He landed on the iron log holder with a clang, hissing as a jagged edge stabbed him in the back. It got him pretty good, too. But at least the fire wasn't lit. Points for positives.

He listened for any fast footsteps coming his way before slowly crawling out of the dirty chimney, drawing back his hood and running into the open door to the kitchen. He rummaged through cupboards and drawers, freezers and bags until he found a few loaves of bread on a top shelf where he could barely reach. He almost cheered. These would last him almost a week each if he ate them sparingly. And there were plenty in there. He took four and stuffed them in the makeshift bag he had, smiling. Though in his cheerful focus, he never realized someone had entered.

A hand closed around his arm, making Gren yelp but freeze. Slowly he turned to look at who had caught him, mouth going dry. 

He was surprised to see the same lady from almost a month ago, giving him a scolding look. He knew she recognized him. There wasnt a ginger for miles, Gren was an odd ball. A blue moon. She let go to make more of those gestures with her hands, seemingly not surprised to see him for some reason. Maybe she had seen him earlier? Whatever, he had to go before someone else was called. Gren tried to bolt but she stopped him as soon as he got up from the dirty floor. Instead she silently dragged him out of the kitchen. He dropped the bag of bread, though he stared at it longingly it would only further incriminate him, and went with her with his head low. There was no way he wasn't going to be arrested now. 

She sat him down at a table, pressing onto his shoulder until he complied, then made two fists but with her thumb and pinkies out. She made a motion like rapping her knuckles down on something once, though her hands stayed in the air, then she carefully turned and began searching for something. She checked back on Gren every second. He knew he could run from her, but he doubted he could get very far. And something about her intrigued him. What was with the hand thing? And what was she looking for? He stayed put to find out.

She slipped back into the kitchen, then returned with a bowl of something, a paper, pen, and some ink. 

She sat down on the other side of the table and pushed the bowl to him with a small smile. Gren peered into it, confused when he found soup. He had just been caught stealing, why was she feeding him? He hadn't seen this coming.

The lady began writing something on the paper, then pushed it towards him. It read, in average neat letters "Eat." When he looked up, she made another hand gesture to the bowl. Weird.

Gren stared at her, confused as hell, before slowly taking the spoon already placed in the bowl and eating. The soup was warm and while a little on the bland side, it was food. Delicious food. He began eating like he would never see it again, scarfing it down until the soldier reached forward and wrote something else down. "Slow down. You'll choke. There's plenty more." He stopped in response to the movement of her hands though. She was going fast, but he found she did the same thing that one guy had done when he first saw the lady, running her right hand over the back of her left at one point. He frowned. What did it mean. Could he ask her? He slowly nodded and took it a little slower with the eating. He was already full after the first bowl though. He watched as she once again began writing. When she passed the paper to him to read, it asked "More?" To which Gren slowly shook his head.

Deciding to respond via the paper he reached for the pen and wrote back, "No thanks. What are you doing with your hands?" In his own sloppy writing, then pushed it back to her. She smiled brighter than she had moments ago when she read what he asked.

"Sign language." She responded on paper, and he watched as she did a little thing with her fingers going in circles.

"Why?" Gren asked aloud, curious. He wanted to know.

She took back the paper and wrote something else, still smiling. "I'm deaf. I cant hear." She passed the paper and the pen to him. She wanted him to keep writing maybe?

Probably. He responded on paper with "Can you show me?" He watched excitedly as she read through his words, her smile ever growing.

"Watch closely." The paper read when she passed it back. Gren didn't even read it, he just paid attention to the hands.

 


	20. Day 20- Drowning- Rayla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being so late!! I'll try to catch up on my writing but I was dealing with writer's block. Anyway, but this is essentially what Rayla experienced when she was under Viren's fear spell. I'm sorry it's so short, too. I plan to make one with soren and claudia that's gonna be way longer.

The water was everywhere, dragging at her clothes, tugging on her hair.

Rayla tried to swim up, to grasp for some air, but the water only pulled her down further. She had screamed at first, but all it did was force water in her mouth and air out. She needed the air, otherwise she would drown. Stars, she _was_ drowning.

Her thoughts were reeling as fast as she was sinking. She _had_ to breathe, but she **_had_** to make sure she had air. Her lungs began to scream for air as she had screamed for help earlier, but neither would be met. She fought to keep her mouth closed, to keep herself from breathing in the water. She would die, she was going to die. She was already dead... 

Her struggling ceased as her body began shutting down. Everything was tired. She still held her breath, but now it was beginning to hurt, she knew her consciousness was fading, she felt herself go limp. She was going to die here... in the water. Alone...

Her body finally forced her her breathe after she let go of her chances of fighting. She felt it enter her mouth, her nose, her throat. As soon as she breathed the water in, she began coughing and sucking in more water instead of air, then coughing some more. In a final attempt to stay alive, she reached for the ever growing distance between her and the bright of the sky above her. it was the last thing she saw as the lack of oxygen, and the over amount of water led her to her doom and she knew of nothing but darkness and death.

* * *

 

She awoke with a gasp, hoping to see open sky. Instead she only saw the dark of night and a figure in front of her. 

Her hands were bound to a tree, she was weaponless, and the figure seemed mad. Very mad.

"You failed. You failed and now _Everything_ you know is destroyed." She heard him hiss. She knew who it was. She knew what he spoke of.

_**"Runaan..."** _


	21. Day 21- Lullaby- Soren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever heard [Lullaby For a Princess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QWkWz9pIeI)? I loved the song when I was little and it's always stuck with me. Sure, it's a pony song but it's a damn good song. Also, I'm dealing with a huge writer's block so that's why I can't throw these out as well, or as long, as before. I'm trying to force some out but it's hard.

"Can you sing it again?" A young Soren asked with bright, hopeful eyes.

His mother stared down at him, confused. "Are you not tired?" She asked gently, glancing at Claudia in the other bed. Claudia had fallen asleep after the first verse. "I've sang it three times now."

"I don't feel tired though..." Soren murmured, sitting up and following his mom's blue eyes to Claudia. _She wanted to stop as soon as Claudia fell asleep,_ he thought. Usually she did.

"Are you sure there isn't a reason?" She asked. His attention shifted to her quickly. Soren frowned and shook his head, even when blue eyes met blue and his mother's pushed him to tell the truth. 

"Just not tired." _Lies._

His mom didn't seem to buy it though and asked softly "Is it because of your father?" 

 _Yes._ "No." He looked away guiltily.

"Soren..." She pressed, crossing her arms. She didn't sound mad, more like hurt. Soren continued to stare at Claudia, before finally sighing and admitting the truth.

"Ever since we took Claudia in, dad's been focusing all his attention on her. It's like he forgot I exist..." He mumbled quietly. 

"Soren," He heard her say, though he didn't look away from the dark haired girl that was now his sister. "Claudia is younger than you are, and with her magical capabilities it's even more crucial that Viren makes sure she knows how to use, and more importantly, control that magic. If not, she would be a danger to you and others and herself." A soft touch to his shoulder drew his attention away from Claudia and back to his mom. "He hasn't forgotten about you, Soren, he's just focusing on something important." She smiled. Soren smiled back just because she smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be there to give you all the attention you need. If you want, okay?"

Little did he know, those words wouldn't come true. But he still nodded, because he didn't know. "Okay."

"Okay," She repeated. "I'll sing the lullaby once more, then you need to sleep, got it?"

"What?!" Soren whined, trying to scoot up some but he was pushed back down to laying by his mother's hand on his chest. "Little boys need attention, but they also need sleep."

Soren pouted but got comfortable as his mother started a fourth and final time: " Fate has been cruel and order unkind..."

 

 


	22. Day 22- Soldier- Gren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made one chapter. At this rate, I'm screwed and won't finish by the end of the month. ugh..
> 
> But anyway, this was an attempt at writing for younger Gren. I wasn't thinking.

Metal clanged around him, loud, quick, sharp.

The men and women fighting seemed brave. Braver than Gren, a young, scrappy soldier. He was terrified and shaking, barely holding his sword while they fought elves that looked like blurred figures with how fast they were. Sky elves flew overhed, readying bows and other projectiles, swooping in every few seconds to make another kill. He could only tell the difference between Sunfire elves and Star elves by the duller light of the weak-at-night Sunfires, but both were blinding, flashing each time they moved. The Moonshadow elves were near invisible. Gren had no chance.

The battle was still new, the Moonshadow elves attacked near midnight, when the full moon revealed itself completely. The other elves joined in quickly enough. The humans had been ready for the attack, the general had expected it, but Gren hadn't been prepared for _this._

Something flew forward towards him and knocked him down and knocked his sword out of his hand but it was too fast for Gren to see until it stopped and stood on his chest, making it hard to breathe. Gren stared up at the Star elf with wide eyes. They pulled back their weapon, ready to end his life when a sword went straight through their chest. They died immediately and Gren gasped when the weight was lifted from his chest. armor was heavy enough. The fallen elf, revealed the newly promoted General Amaya. Ahe smiled as best she could. A bloody cut dripped on her cheek, staining half her face in red. 'Okay?' She signed. Short, simple, no waited time. Gren could only nod. He got up without her offering help, sword forgotten. 

'Everything is going so fast, There's so much.,' He signed. This was his first battle. Usually Amaya told him to stay away from the fighting, he was barely sixteen, but Amaya let him go this time. Now he regretted ever wanting to join in on the fighting. 

'Focus on one thing at a time, not everything else.' He nodded again, though he didn't know what she meant by it, just as another elf came at the general. She literally grabbed them by the back of their neck and threw them ten horse lengths away. Amaya gave chase to the same elf, leaving Gren alone again.

Gren looked around. There was still so much going on, how was he supposed to focus?

He saw another soldier and rushed forward, unarmed, then assisted in prying an elf off the man and holding the elf while the other finished them off. The soldier gave a nod and they split ways as soon as the elf went limp. Gren was on his way to help another when a kick was landed to his back. He fell to the dirt below. Blood that hadn't soaked into mud splashed onto his face like water, but warmer and thicker and darker. He almost didn't see the Moonshadow elf. He barely saw the glint of the blade. He was lucky he was able to kick it before it sliced him. He was also lucky he had boots.

The Moonshadow elf looked at its empty hand for just long enough for Gren to scramble up. That was about all the time they gave him. They ran forward, almost blending in with the clashing men in the background as they got closer and harder to see, and tried to hit his jaw. He blocked with his arm and grabbed the elf's fist, then pulled, but they flipped at exactly the wrong time and kicked him back again, making him let go.

It seemed the other fighting elves and soldiers made a large circle around him and the Moonshadow elf. He forgot about every other person and circled the unarmed elf just as the elf crouched down low and prepared for another attack. This time, though, Gren made the first move. He lunged forward, planning to kick them but they steeled themselves at the last moment and opened their arms, ready to snatch him. Possibly to twist his neck and kill him.

Adjusting quickly, he shifted his position and grabbed for an arm. He caught it and twisted, then pinned it behind their back. they struggled and hit the back of their head against his jaw. Gren gave a noise in the bag of his throat, having bit his tongue, but used his free hand to hold their head down. He kicked the back of their knee and held them to the ground even as they fought to get up. He didn't let go, no matter how hard the elf fought.

He should've killed them, but three times he prepared to and three times he didn't. He just couldn't do it. Instead he resigned to keeping the elf alive but out of the battle. A prisoner. Did they take prisoners?

 

* * *

 

 

The battle ended almost immediately after dawn. Gren wasn't sure which side won. Or if any side won. All he knew was that the elf he had pinned down had given up fighting after an hour of being held down.

He looked up when he heard the sound of horses approach. The blood on his face had dried and felt crusty after he was still for so long, making sure this one elf didn't go free, but he still moved to look. General Amaya was on a horse, backed by a few others, stepping out from the sunrise. With a sign that was hard to see in the sun even when Gren squinted, the guards walked forward and held the elf down, freeing him of holding the elf for much longer.

He walked up to Amaya, signing 'Who won?'

Amaya shook her head. 'Not us. But,' She looked at the elf, their struggling revived, then looked back at Gren with a smile 'Maybe this battle will not be worth nothing.'

Gren followed her as they walked back to the compound. He didn't want to do this again. He didn't know why he wanted to in the first place. But he would probably have to. 

That was what soldiers did.


	23. Day 23- Stars- Lujanne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally catching up! Yay! But here's Lujanne (Elf chick from Ep. 9) discovering her bird! I listened to like 2 hours of sad songs for this.

Stars. 

That was all one could see from the mountain the humans called the Cursed Caldera, especially on a moonless night like this. Lujanne was used to this, at least. The silence, the cold. It was all she knew now. She looked into the distance, where she knew her true home was. Xadia. It seemed so far from here, on this cold mountain, though she knew that it was even farther in truth. 

But she had chosen this life. She had been the one to decide not to partake in the war, she had chosen to leave while the others fought, to guard the moon nexus in this trying time. She had wanted to be alone.

She sat down quietly on the branch of the old tree, letting her legs dangle, and looked away from Xadia. Down. The village below was dark as the Caldera was cold. Most of the humans would be asleep right now. Those who weren't would retire soon. She knew them well, though she never walked among them, they were her only real connection with the world, the small village at the base of her mountain of solitude..

She considered them almost like children to her, the humans below. She watched many of the adults grow up, and she still watched those adults' children play on the streets like ants playing on soft, gray dirt. Sometimes she heard them laugh, it always made her smile at just how precious they sounded.

Sometimes she would send an illusion to make them laugh when they cried, when she herself missed her home. It always seemed to help her for the day. But that help never lasted. It always eventually gave way to the lonely, motionless nights, when there was no one to laugh, no one to make her smile. The night should comfort her, she was a moon mage after all, yet all it seemed to do was remind her of how no one knew who she was. No friends, No family. Just Lujanne.

Tears froze on her cheeks as the wind around her picked up and the night chilled further. She could just make herself not feel the cold, she could create an illusion for herself. But she knew it would do nothing. She would always know they were just illusions. 

She pulled her legs up to her chest as it all became even colder. She wrapped her arms around her legs and pressed her forehead into her knees as even more tears fell and she began crying. 

The wind blew at her hair, her cape, it froze her hands, it drowned out her cries. She could retreat into the tree below her, but this at least gave her something except silence. The cold was better than nothing. 

A flash caught her attention. She looked up, fearful, believing it to be lightning, but it wasn't. It was the moon. 

The moon was full now, for a reason unknown to her, as something small fell from it. Lujanne gasped and rushed forward, jumping off the dead tree branch by branch. Her cape caught onto the already dead wood and pulled, ripping at some places, destroying the tree at others, but Lujanne didn't care. Something was falling. She didn't want it to hit the ground, it could be important.

She was close, but whatever it was landed with a resounding thud, blowing soft snow as it landed. She scrambled off the final branch of the tree and came close to the black dent in the white. A tiny, blue-ish-black ball of feathers lay in the snow. She came closer just as a glowing bliu eye opened suddenly. The the creature lifted its small head and squawked quietly. A bird. Moreover, a hatchling.

Lujanne gave a small smile and lifted the bird up carefully. It struggled, flapping it's young wings before settling in her hands. 

"It's okay, little one," Lujanne cooed softly, carrying the bird inside the tree. The moon disappeared again as Lujanne took tare of the young bird. It squawked and fluttered it wings each time she came near, eventually it began following her, even as she peered outside to the cold landscape of the Caldera.

Stars.


	24. Day 24- Weapon- Tinker

"You're sure this will actually be a good idea?" 

Tinker smiled at his partner, looking over the bow/sword hybrid Tinker had made him. It was crafted of the best metal the Earthsong elves would give him (which was pretty good considering how much Earthsong and Sunfire elves got along) and Tinker had spent weeks watching Runaan fight and train before he even started the weapon.

"I'm confident." Tink answered with a proud nod, then reached forward and took the weapon back. "The handles are here," He grabbed at the center of the arch, where the grips were, then held the release buttons and pulled them apart, into two blades. The string snapped as easy as a spider's web and fell to the ground between both of them innocently. Just as it's supposed to. "It may take some practice to change the mode as quick as you can change weapons normally but this will mean you don't have to make a distance between you and your attacker to switch from your bow to your swords like you had to before. They're the same." He placed the handles together and let the swords click together, smiling as it clicked back into place as a bow once again.

"And what of the string?" Runaan asked, running a finger over the blade. Tinker smirked and waited until Runaan's hand was near the point of the tip blade, then pressed a button on the grip, releasing a wire from the tip that was attracted to the other blade with magnetized metal and wrapped itself there. He laughed when Runaan drew his hand back with a snap, holding it close, going pale in his surprise. "Tinker..." Runaan said with a voice usually saved for scolding Rayla, but Tinker continued to laugh because the look of pure surprise on Runaan's face was priceless. How could he not laugh?

"It's a button." He finally explained, trying to hold back more laughter. He handed the bow to Runaan again and lightly tapped the flatter button directly beneath where the hand would go, camouflaged to blend with the rest of the bow. "When you break the weapon," He positioned Runaan's hands in the right way without the other giving any resistance, then had him press his thumbs to the release buttons and pull them apart. The handles disconnected again, and again the wire was cut off. "The string will immediately fall off without any prompting. and when you put them back together..." He had Runaan connect them once again, just put them together and the handles would combine, then he pressured the back of Runaan's hand until the palm pressed the flatter button and triggered the wire mechanism. "The bow will string itself, and afterwards the button you pressed will deactivate until you change it to swords, then to the bow." He removed his hands and placed them in his lap, watching Runaan look over it a second time.

"What happens when I run out of string?" Runaan asked, breaking the bow again without Tinker's help this time.

"There's enough wire in there to cross not only all of Xadia, but the human kings as well." Tinker hummed. "But _If_   you run out, somehow, you'll have to make do with just the swords until you can bring it back to me so i can put more wire in it."

Runaan seemed to accept the answer becuase he nodded, then placed the bow down and pulled tinker into a hug. Tinker was caught off guard and gave a gasp but quickly hugged back because damn if he would pass up any touch out in public (or... semi-public ) like this. "Thank you." He heard Runaan say into his ear, then the other elf retreated and the contact was gone.

"Of course." Tinker replied with a soft smile that was returned with an even softer smile from Runaan. Tinker felt his marks turn from golden to reddish in response to that smile, for him and him alone, and cleared his throat, then got up. "How about we go out and you can try to practice with it." He offered his hand to Runaan, even though he knew full well Runaan could get up on his own, and pulled the Moonshadow elf up once Runaan took his hand.

"It's getting dark, though." Runaan pointed out, glancing at the setting sun. Tinker only hummed and nodded.

"Which means you'll be an even better shot."

"But it means you can't see anything." Came Runaan's sassy response. Tink crossed his arms and Runaan mirrored him, except he held the bow so when he did it he looked just as deadly as Tinker knew he was. but Tink didn't care. 

"I'll see plenty." Tinker laughed, grabbing one of Runaan's arms and dragging the tall elf outside while the sun set above.

 

* * *

 

"Tinker..." A voice caught his attention away from the fountain and the remaining lotus. He turned quickly, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes before whoever it was saw, but what he saw only drew more. 

Tink had never truly met the elves who would accompany Rayla and Runaan into Katolis to avenge the dragon king, but he saw them just before they departed. Six. Yet in front of him stood only one. The one with the short hair, Castillo. He was bruised and cut in every place, on his wrist was a ribbon tied so tight it made his hand purple, and he looked tired beyond compare, but Tinker only saw what in his hands:

A bow. A bow made of the strongest metals with two blades on either end, connected at the handles. Runaan's bow.

"No..." He whispered, frozen. The lotus was one thing, but this... 

"The king is dead... Runaan did the deed himself..." Castillo explained, coming closer carefully and handing the bow/sword hybrid to Tinker, but Tinker never felt the cold metal. All he felt was the heartbreak.

The love of his life...

"I'm so sorry." Castillo murmured. "He did what was best, and sacrificed his life for the mission. He did what he had to." Castillo turned and said one more thing, though his words were lost to Tinker's own beating heart.

Tinker's eyes widened, looking over his fallen partner's weapon until he saw one thing that wasn't there before. Scratches in the metal, but upon further inspection he realized they weren't scratches for no reason. They said, barely legible:

"My heart, my soul, my life. For Tinker."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gI'm sorry this took so long. life and writer's block! But i fully intend to finish this off. Hope you like!


	25. Day 25- Punishment- Rayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and the human princes returned Zym to his mother, but now Rayla must pay for all she had done to do so.

"You have put us into an odd situation," One of the nine elders in front of her said. Rayla didn't look at the one who spoke, her eyes were trained on the head elder, Skernaal. 

Skernaal, with his longer silvery hair, white, glowing eyes, the wrinkles and frown lines, and the scars instead of marks, he looked precisely like he was: An elder who had been a very good assassin. He could still probably beat someone's ass in a matter of seconds. Had Rayla been standing here only a few months ago, she would not dare stare him in the eye as she did now, but a lot changed over the few months. Now only a tsunami could shake her.

The elder to Skernaal's right continued talking, as if Rayla was listening. She heard what he said, but she didn't care. "On one hand, you disobeyed direct orders from your leader not once but _twice_ , you spared a human's life though you knew it could cost you the mission, you openly turned against your own kind in favor of the humans, you spared and even _saved_ the life of your target multiple times over, and you attempted to stop the other target's death by _fighting your own leader_. Because of your reckless and treacherous actions, your entire team had been killed." He didn't have to repeat those, she already knew what she did. "On the other hand." She glanced at the speaking elder, Unii, for a second before he began listing off the positives, meeting his gaze. "On the other hand, You discovered that the dragon prince's egg, which had thought destroyed, was actually alive and you took it upon yourself to protect it. The humans refused to hand it to you but you stayed close to it. When he nearly died you were the one who assisted in hatching him, despite your injured arm, and you and the human princes worked together to return him to his mother, the dragon queen, facing all sorts of perils in the process. Because of this, You have gained the favor of the dragon queen. But some punishment must be done, or else others will attempt to follow in your footsteps. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Rayla narrowed her eyes as Unii stepped forward, straightening her back and lifting her chin further. She wouldn't cower. "I will not apologize." Rayla responded truthfully, projecting her voice throughout the hut for all the elders to hear. "I did what I thought was, and still is, right."

"Even if we killed you for your opinion, you would still think you did the right thing? Leading your teammate to _death_?" Unii asked, raising his voice just a little at the last part. Rayla had to fight back a laugh because did he really think that would make her shrink back? 

"If I could," rayla shot back, keeping her voice oddly calm, surprising eve herself, "I would save all of my old teammates in a heartbeat, my leader especially, but if I had to choose between all of them and the dragon prince?  I would choose Azymondias. Every time. I don't care if you drain every ounce of blood from my body and toss me to rats, or if you burn me alive. Even if you drowned me and brought me back over and over, I would not regret my decisions." She hissed at him, coming closer until she was merely a breath away. The other elders stepped forward and prepared for some attack but Rayla just glared.

Unii was about to respond but Skernaal placed a hand on his shoulder and Unii drew back with a sigh. Skernaal took the other's place. "You bound your hand to your target."

"I bound my _heart_ for _Xadia._ " Rayla corrected. "That was my bind. And if going against Runaan's orders for the dragon prince was betraying Xadia, then go ahead, rip out my heart." She challenged. Skernaal didn't respond for a moment, instead looking back to the other elders, then nodded. 

"I have decided a punishment for your actions."

Rayla sucked in a breath as all fell silent, but she she wasn't afraid. She was more than willing to die. She was _already_ dead.

"You will be bound to protecting the dragon prince until the day we decide you have done enough." That... caught her off guard. She drew back slightly, confused. It seemed like she would actually be sentenced to death. "If something happens to Azymondias in the time he is under your charge, You will be held accountable. Do you understand?"

Rayla slowly nodded, still stricken with shock. "I... understand."

"Everywhere the dragon prince goes, you must accompany. You may have to kill human, dragon, and elf alike in order to defend Azymondias. _**Do you understand?"**_

Rayla nodded once again. "Yes."

Then Skernaal smiled. Actually smiled. "You will be sent to the dragon queen's cave tonight at dusk's final light. Prove you are right. You are dismissed." 

Rayla nodded a final time, head still reeling, before she turned and walked out of the doors of the elders hut.

Protecting Zym was definitely not a punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, kinda bland, but it's better than nothing! I may actually be able to stay consistent now until the end.


	26. Day 26- Favorite- Claudia

It struck fast, and Soren fell even faster. 

Claudia froze as she watched the poisonous snake slithered away as if didn't care that it just bit her brother. She felt tempted to run after it, to use it in some way or to use magic to turn its insides out but neither would have a point. It was a Razorvenom snake. They had one bite and after that they would have no poison to give as an antivenom until almost a week later.

Soren sat against the trunk of a tree, holding his hand, where the snake had bitten him at. Claudia rushed forward, taking his injured hand quickly. "Ow! Ow! Hey, take it easy!" He shouted when Claudia began squeezing the areas surrounding the two holes where the snake had struck, but she ignored him. The wound was already starting to heal. That meant the venom was already taking effect. It was one of the many ways the Razorvenom killed any attackers, by trapping the venom inside the body. 

"I can't take it easy! You just got _bit!_ By a _very_ poisonous snake!" Claudia shouted, panicking now. 

"... So? Look, it's already stopped bleeding." Soren offered his hand further to her, where it was starting to turn from his normal skin color to black.  _ **black.**_ "That's good, right?" He asked, though Claudia heard the uncertainty as easy as she would memorize a spell.

"No, not at all. That means you can _die._ " Claudia shook her head, then glanced at her horse's saddle bag. "Give me a second," She rushed to her horse and pulled out the few spellbooks she brought, flipping through the pages and reading the titles of each. With each book, her fear grew. There had to be something... Please, please...

Except there wasn't. She reached the final page of the final book, seeing nothing for antivenom, antidote, or even venom or poison. _Nothing._

She stared at it for a long time. Breathing became difficult, seeing even more so as her vision blurred. There was no saving him.

"Claudie?" Soren asked, the use of an older nickname drawing her from her silent focus. He sounded worse, as if he was struggling to speak. The paralysis before the death.

"Yeah?" She didn't look away from the book, and she didn't know she responded until she heard her own voice speak.

"I'm gonna die. Arent I?" She turned to look at him finally. He went paler in the five minutes she had been distracted, though his hand still looked an ugly gray. He now leaned against the tree like it was impossible to sit up. It probably was. 

She wanted to lie, to say no, that he would survive this, but she knew it wouldn't change how it was. She managed to nod, moving closer so she sat beside him. She didn't know what she expected him to do. Cry? Scream? Neither sounded very Soren-y, but what he actually did didn't seem like it would fit either.

Soren _laughed._  Claudia stared at him, mouth agape. Why was he laughing?

"So I guess this means my final act is to disappoint dad one more time." He joked, but as he spoke Claudia saw tears start to fall now, but she could say nothing as he continued. "I'm going to fail him. Again. great. At least this time I won't be around to see his reaction. well, He always had favored you over me anyway..." 

"Soren-" Claudia tried, but he just continued.

"I'm going do die. But at least he still has you." Then he began sobbing, but still he was laughing. 

"Soren!" Claudia shouted this time, stopping his talking abruptly as he looked at her as surprised that she shouted as she was that he was laughing about his own inevitable death.

His breathing hitched and he said in barely a whisper: "Dad wanted me to kill the princes. It might've finally put me in the favorite spot." 

"W-what?" Claudia asked, then shook her head. "No, why would he-?"

"Accidents happen all the time, Miracles only every once in awhile. I'm an accident, you a miracle." Soren murmured, then changed the subject as quickly as he started about her. He lifted his hurt hand. Just barely. Not even an inch. "This was s'possd t'happen to them, not me..." His voice became more slurred with every syllable. "He wanted them dead."

He nearly fell over but Claudia caught him and with a little difficulty leaned him against the tree again. "He wouldn't..." Claudia whispered, but part of her knew he _would._ Their dad never liked either prince anyway.

Soren didn't respond, and the only indication that he was still alive were his weak, struggling breaths. When he finally spoke it was hard to hear. "Remmber that lullby mom sang?" 

"Every word." Claudia nodded, and she saw Soren smile.

"Sing it. One more time." 

Claudia hesitated, but then Soren met her eyes and she couldn't say no, because this was her _brother_. And he was dying. It was all she could do to make him go happy.

She closed her eyes and tried to control herself before slowly starting " _Fate has been cruel and order unkind.._."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda rushed, but I felt like I had to. Inspired by the first lullaby chapter I did with Soren and his mother, where Soren talked about Claudia being the favorite. I wanted to play with that a little more. Oh well.


End file.
